


The Forlorn Heart of a King

by whispersofafangirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dreamsharing, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersofafangirl/pseuds/whispersofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a woman, who is near death, is brought to the King of the Woodland Realm, he feels something he hasn't felt in centuries. Compassion and concern for another being. Through her recovery, he starts to feel other emotions that had long been dormant in his heart. Will she bring some happiness into his dark life?</p><p>Dedicated to my sweet friend Francesca. I wish you could have read the entire thing. Miss you <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One of the great Elven warriors, along with his small patrol company, carried a limp, injured woman in his arms. Her blood stained his armor, dripping carelessly down his leg. Legolas and Tauriel walked behind him towards Thranduil's throne. As they reached him, Thranduil stood up from his throne to gaze down upon the situation. 

"A trespasser, my Lord. She is near death. What would you have us do with her?" the warrior said.

Thranduil stepped down from the throne to inspect the woman with careful consideration. Human women were a rare sight in the forest, as many would perish before being found. Her hair was matted with dried blood by her temple, where, Thranduil assumed, she had been struck. He noticed the small golden petals of the mallos flower and grass blades stuck in her hair. Her clothing was frayed, ripped, and of questionable quality. A lowly peasant's outfit, he thought. With gentleness, he turned her head to look at her face. His finger pushed back strands of her hair that were caught on her dry, cracked lips. 

Slowly, her eyelids opened at his finger touching her cheek and her dark brown eyes looked up at him in confusion and fear. She did not have the strength to fight the grip of the warrior who carried her but Thranduil could see the panic brewing in her eyes. His stoic face softened as he tried to calm her but before he could speak, her eyes shut again as she was overcome by the pain she was in. "Take her my healer. Tell him that he is to do what he can to save her life," he said, dropping his hand but still staring at her with fascination. 

Legolas and Tauriel looked at each other in confusion. The King's mood had been sullen and sad for some time and this act of compassion was surprising to them. Thranduil was not known for his patience for trespassers as the dungeon would be the probable judgement- not to be taken to his personal healer. 

"Legolas and Tauriel, stay," he ordered them. 

As the warrior carried the woman off, Thranduil looked in her direction for a moment before addressing his son and Tauriel. "Where was she found and why would she have been foolish enough to enter the forest?"

Tauriel stepped forward, "She was found at the bottom of a ravine. It appears she slipped from the path. A group of men were chasing her. We found several tracks of men running in her direction. From the tracks, it appears something must have scared them off because they left the forest, running in a panic."

"Their horses had been tied to the trees outside the gate," Legolas said. "It appears they have left completely, heading westward."

"Was she carrying anything? A sack perhaps that might tell us her identity?" Thranduil asked. 

"No, nothing was found. She appeared to have an arrow wound in her side. I believe she might have pulled it out herself and attempted to bind her wound," he said. "We didn't inspect her too closely though because we could tell she was near death."

Thranduil walked towards the stairs. "If there is any sign of the men returning, I want them captured so that I may question them."

The King returned to his personal quarters to rest but could not push the sight of the injured woman out of his mind as he poured some wine. The way her eyes looked up to him burned in his head. A coldness had settled on his heart over the past few centuries but the sight of the injured woman had inexplicably tugged at his heart in a way that was surprising. 

At dawn, he appeared in the doorway of the healer's quarters that was near his own quarters. Beldaer, the most respected healer of the Kingdom and a personal friend to Thranduil, motioned for him to enter the room. 

"My King, I do not know how she has survived the night but indeed this human has managed to find strength to live," the healer said. "She has a strong will. Stronger than most men."

Thranduil took four slow steps to her bed and looked over her body that lie motionless. Her battered clothes were replaced with a simple, white shift that provided some modesty. She was clean now, no signs of dried blood in her hair. Her chestnut locks, still damp from being washed, splayed out over the pillow. Thranduil watched as her chest rose and fell with each shallow breath. "And her injuries? Permanent?"

"Only time will tell, my Lord," Beldaer replied. "The arrow wound was rank with infection. She attempted to bind it but did not seek proper help for it. It appears that the wound was near three days old and by how she looks, she had little to eat or drink in that time." He paused to cover her feet with a woolen blanket. "She has been bathed and given some soothing herbs to help her sleep. Rest is the best thing for her at the moment."

Thranduil leaned over to look at her sleeping in the bed, his light gold hair falling over his shoulders as he looked at her. "Any sign of where she came from?"

"No, although there this necklace in her pocket," Beldaer said. He handed Thranduil a plain silver chain with a round locket attached. Thranduil opened it and inside was a lock of red hair tied with a pink string. He shut the locket and put it down on the table next to the woman. 

"That was the only personal possession I found," Beldaer explained. The healer watched with curiosity as the King touched the woman's hand, causing her to stir in the bed. 

"Is she in much pain?" Thranduil asked as his index finger ran down the length of her hand. Purple bruises and small cuts decorated her hands as she had undoubtedly encountered thorn bushes as she ran through the forest. His mind filled with worry as he wondered if she had encountered any poisonous thorns or plants.

"I've tried to make her as comfortable as possible," the healer said. "I still cannot tell if she will make it or not. It will be a good sign if she lives through the day."

Her dark eyes opened and looked up at the King with fear and sadness. "Rest," Thranduil whispered. "Be still and recover. You are safe here, little one."

The healer, a man who had served the King for many centuries, had never once seen Thranduil act with such compassion towards a human, especially one trespassing on their land. "My King, do you know this woman?" the healer asked, regretting the question as soon as Thranduil turned his eyes on him. 

"No, I do not. Why would I have asked you?" Thranduil said, his voice thick with annoyance. "Is it wrong to feel compassion towards a woman who is near her death?"

Beldaer dropped his eyes to the floor, "No, it is not wrong, my Lord. My apologies, I meant no disrespect," he said before bowing. 

Thranduil looked back at the woman in the bed, now sleeping again. "Keep me informed of her progress."

Legolas lingered at the door and had overheard the entire conversation between his father and the healer. "Ada, will the woman live?" he asked as he followed his father down the hall. 

Thranduil continued to walk with Legolas but didn't immediately give him an answer. "Beldaer seems to think she will live if she survives the day but is not certain the extent of her injuries and whether they will affect her permanently." There was a tinge of sadness in Thranduil's voice that caused Legolas to question why his father was acting this way. 

Legolas nodded. He looked over at his father, "I do not know why she was being chased but if they make another attempt to find her, we will know."

Thranduil nodded, "Good. If they dared to enter Mirkwood to follow her, capturing her must have been important enough to ignore my warnings and my wrath. They must have known she was courting death just by stepping foot into the forest and found it more important to try and capture her to drag her back from where they came. The arrow wound was serious. If you had not found her, she surely would have perished within hours."

Legolas nodded, "I know. I am glad we could find her before that happened."

Thranduil looked at his son, "Yes, I am too. I'd like you and Tauriel take a patrol out and see if there was anything that she dropped or any clues as to who her attackers were."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery still surrounds the injured woman but Thranduil continues to do things that surprise the people close to him.

Thranduil found himself at Beldaer's doorway just as night fell. He did not care how odd his interest in the woman was. What he did care about was what she could tell him about the men that chased her into the forest. 

Beldaer looked up from his chair at his King and quickly stood to bow to him. "She is coherent but exhausted and still fighting tremendous pain. I do not know if she can or will tell you anything but you may speak to her for only a few minutes while I prepare some tea for her. I do not want her to strain herself."

Thranduil nodded as Beldaer moved away from the bed. He approached cautiously and sat down in the chair next to the bed. The woman looked up at him, the fear widening her brown eyes as he looked at her. 

"It gives me great happiness that you have survived the day. My son, Legolas, was the one that found you near death, in a ravine, where it appears you had fallen. Please tell me your name," Thranduil said with care. He wanted nothing more than for her to trust him. 

"Ethuilla," she said. She looked at him with no knowledge of who he was, other than another Mirkwood Elf. His fine silk robes suggested he was someone important but she assumed he was simply an adviser to the King, sent to get information from her. Ethuilla shifted in the bed, closing her eyes as the pain radiated from her head. Pain clouded her mind but she was aware that she had managed to be brought to the great halls of King Thranduil as Beldaer had explained to her. "I am sorry for trespassing. I had no choice. Please tell that to the King," she said, her voice turning near frantic with fear at the word "King". 

Thranduil smiled at her name as it was derived from the Sindarin name for spring. He watched as she shifted her body from pain. "Shhh, do not worry," he said as he placed his hand on hers. Her skin felt cold, almost brittle. He pulled the thick woolen blanket up over her to help her keep warm. "And whomever was chasing you turned around and left. So please, rest and listen to Beldaer so you may recover. You are safe here, little one. I promise."

Beldaer returned with her medicine, a thick tea derived from many herbs gathered in the forest. Thranduil moved from the bed so the healer could administer the tea. Ethuilla moaned as Beldaer helped her sit up in the bed so she could drink. "You must drink this. It will taste of licorice and wild berries. It will is a sleep aid and helps to fight any lingering infection," he explained. 

Ethuilla opened her eyes finally to take little sips of the tea, despite how painful sitting was. She glanced up at Thranduil as the warm liquid hit her tongue. His eyes remained on hers, still very curious as to who she was and why she had such an effect on him. As she finished, Beldaer helped her get comfortable again, covering her with the thick blanket. 

Thranduil stepped forward, "Sleep and allow Beldaer to help you. I will be back in the morning to see how you are." 

Ethuilla watched as her healer and the stranger stepped to the door to whisper in their native tongue. She tried to focus on them but soon found her eyelids drooping with heaviness as the healing tea began to help usher in sleep. 

Thranduil looked over at her, now asleep. "Do not tell her who I am," he ordered Beldaer. "I will tell her when she is well enough. She is afraid the King will punish her and I'm afraid I will not get any information from her until she trusts me."

Beldaer nodded, "Yes, my Lord."

******

In Thranduil's personal quarters, Legolas joined him for supper, a simple stew and bread was served. Father and son had few words for each other until Thranduil looked over at his son. 

"I would like to take a small company out tomorrow at dawn and go on a hunt," he said. He found himself yearning to go out into the forest and reconnect himself with his lands, something he that he had been depriving himself for a long time. 

Legolas nodded, "I look forward to it. It has been some time since we've hunted together, Adar."

"Yes, too long," Thranduil said sadly. "The woman survived the day. She is in much pain but it appears she may survive after all. The only information I was able to get was that her name is Ethuilla."

Legolas looked over at his father, "Spring," he commented before taking a sip of wine from his goblet. "I am glad she survived another day. Was she frightened when you told her who you were?"

Thranduil shook his head, "I did not want to cause her to be any more scared than she already is so I did not tell her who I was. Alas, we didn't speak for long and she didn't ask. I want to get more information from her regarding the group of men that wished to capture her first. I do not believe she could withstand the shock of knowing the King of the Woodland Realm was questioning her."

Legolas busied his mouth with some stew, resisting the urge to question his father why he was so interested in this woman. Trespassers before her were simply sent to the edge of the forest to fend for themselves or imprisoned for attempted theft. "Telling her you were the King would certainly have alarmed her," he simply replied.

After supper, Legolas and Thranduil took a stroll through the private gardens of the King. A gigantic, ancient oak tree stood proudly in the middle of the gardens. It was spring in the forest and flowers were beginning to bloom in the royal garden. 

Legolas leaned against his old friend, the oak tree. "Adar, how long has it been since we have been in the gardens?" He recalled the days of his nanny bringing him here to play while his father was busy with his royal duties. 

Thranduil stood, looking up at the stars through the canopy of the tree, his hands behind his back. "A long time," he said rather sadly. "Whilst I grieved the death of your naneth, it pained me to be here. I can still hear her voice here. Her laughter."

Legolas frowned, "Adar, there is nothing I would like more than to see you happy." 

Thranduil finally looked at Legolas, "I know, my son. I feel as if the clouds over my heart may be lifting. Tomorrow will help."

Legolas agreed, "Yes, it will, Adar."

****

At dawn, Thranduil and a small company headed out for a hunt and to greet some of the elves that lived in the forest. It had been many years since the King stepped foot outside of his great halls, the only exception being his travels to negotiate trade. 

By mid-morning, Thranduil turned the company towards the path that Ethuilla had been found. Legolas turned to his father, confused by the direction they were taking. 

"There is no game towards that entrance, Adar," he explained. "Certainly you were prefer a place where the game is abundant."

"I would like you to show me where you found the woman," Thranduil said. 

Legolas cocked his head, "Very well."

As they reached the top of the ravine where Ethullia had been found, Thranduil surveyed the area with his own eyes. It seemed impossible that a weak human could survive such a fall. He leaped down to the bottom of the ravine and looked at the place where her body had fallen to. Guards wanted to follow him but he ordered them to stay. 

Legolas stood next to his father, "Adar, why is her discovery important to you? I do not mean to speak out of place but if there is, perhaps, a security issue that I could oversee, I will."

Legolas' question was reasonable so it did not anger him. But Thranduil didn’t have an answer to the question. "I do not know. I feel as if it is a sign," he said. "I cannot explain it. Not yet. Not until she explains everything." He knelt down to look at the rock her head. He touched a bit of the blood that was left. "Did you find the arrow?"

"No," Legolas said. "We searched because we could have been able to see where the attackers originated from by the craftsmanship."

Thranduil nodded, "You've been taught well. Let us move on. Show me more abundant lands for game. Let's try to bring home something for supper."

*******

Thranduil went to Beldaer's rooms soon after his return from the hunt. He still did not have any of the answers he needed and grew frustrated. 

"She is awake," Beldaer said. "Improving but still fragile. She asked who you were this morning. I told her that when you came back that you would explain." He looked back at her, sitting up in the bed. "My Lord, try to keep her calm. She had fitful nightmares last night and almost injured herself."

Thranduil nodded, "I will try not to cause her any stress. Now, leave us."

Beldaer gave him a slight bow and left them alone. 

Thranduil walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "How are feeling today, Ethullia?"

Ethuilla looked down at her hands, holding them together because as soon as she saw the 'adviser', she worried that he would come bearing bad news. "I'm getting better. Did you tell the King that I regretted trespassing?"

Thranduil smiled, "I can assure you, Ethuilla, that he is understanding of your circumstances. You had a group of men following you and I assume, trying to hurt you in some way? Can you tell me why?"

Ethuilla trembled. She did not know if she could trust the elf asking her questions. Her eyes, wide and scared, looked over at Thranduil. "Are they here?" she asked, avoiding the question. 

Thranduil found her vulnerability endearing and again, it pushed him to deal with her compassionately. He reached to touch her hands, covering them with his. "Ethuilla, despite what you have heard of the King, I can assure you that he would never turn you over to the men that mean to harm you. They are not here." He squeezed her hands gently. When was the last time that he touched someone in such a tender manner? His heart swelled with warmth, a feeling he had long forgotten. 

"I believe you," she whispered. "What is your name?"

"Call me 'mellon'," he said, simply giving her the word for friend. 

"Mellon?" she asked, repeating the word. She smiled just a little at him, allowing herself to relax. 

"Ethuilla, when you are better, we can send you home," Thranduil said, trying a different approach. "Where is home?"

Her eyes dropped down to his hand and pulled away from him. "They could just escort me to the gates and I will find my way," she said, now panicking in front of Thranduil. There was no home for her. 

Thranduil pulled his hand off of her lap and stuffed the anger down that was now building up in him. No one dare avoided his questions. A cold expression settled on his face. He stood up from the chair and attempted to regain his composure. "Why did those men want to capture you? A lowly, human woman will not put our kingdom at risk. Now tell me, Ethuilla."

Tears burned at her eyes as her head felt like it would implode from his voice. "They wanted me to marry a man. Take me to the gate and leave me there," she said. "I will find my own way."

He saw the tears emerging in her eyes and cursed himself that he had caused her any pain. "Ethuilla, I am sorry," Thranduil said. He sat back down in the chair and watched her teeter on the edge of falling apart. The effect of the pitiful, injured woman had on him grated on his nerves- how could she make him feel tenderness while disobeying him? "I cannot leave you at the gate. Surely, you would die. You are in no condition to travel."

Ethuilla touched her head, flinching from the pain. "I know but if I am a burden or a criminal, perhaps it would be for the best. I would rather perish in the wild than go home to those men."

"It is the King's decision if you are a burden or if you a criminal. He has not yet determined that but wants for you to get completely well," he said. "When your serious injuries have healed, he will want to speak to you and will demand answers. I am merely trying to save you from his impatience."

Ethuilla nodded, "I'm sorry, Mellon. When I speak to him, I will tell him everything."

Thranduil stood up again. "Rest, Ethuilla." He glanced back at her one time, wishing she had opened up to him. She was safe now, why would she not trust him? He walked out of the rooms, angry that she was injured in such a manner and frustrated that she would not confide in him. She had no idea that he was the King but a rescuer deserved an explanation, did he not?

******

Ethuilla watched as Mellon walked out of the room. She did not want to involve any of the elves in her private business. It had been foolish to enter the forest but she was cornered and had little choice. 

Beldaer returned with more tea with her, this time a more potent variety that would help her slumber be more peaceful. 

"Beldaer, thank you for everything," she said. "I do have one question though. Mellon said that Legolas, his son, found me. Do you think it would be possible to speak to him?"

Beldaer hid his surprise that she was calling his King, 'Mellon'. "If I see Legolas, I will ask him to come by," he said. 

Ethuilla nodded, "I would just like to thank him as well."

It wasn't the full truth, she thought as she started to drink the tea. She needed him to retrieve something for her. Something, she was hoping wasn't discovered by her attackers. 

"Get some sleep, Ethuilla," Beldaer said before blowing out the candle by her bed. "The herbs will help you have better dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

As Thranduil strolled back to his private rooms, he considered his options on how to get Ethuilla to open up about the circumstances that led her to Mirkwood. As he poured a glass of wine, he thought of the tea that Ethuilla was given that evening. 

Besides the sleep-inducing property of the tea, it created a trance-like state for the person consuming it. Ethuilla would lie paralyzed in her bed overnight while having lucid dreams, dreams that would calm her and she would have some control over. Assuming Ethuilla had never taken the tea, she would not realize that she was even in control. It would simply be a calm, peaceful dream. 

Thranduil finished his wine before walking slowly out to his gardens. Under the ancient oak,he began to chant an old elvish spell- one that would allow him to visit Ethuilla’s dream. The archaic words, that he had not spoken in centuries, flowed easily out of his mouth and into the evening air like a song. He felt his body relax, and his mind cleared as the stars in the sky seemed to shift into giant clusters. 

When there were no more words to say, he opened his eyes, knowing he was in her dreamworld. He was in a forest, much like Mirkwood before the shadow of evil started to taint it Sun streamed through the giant oak and beech trees. Filigods and other little wrens swooped from branch to branch, singing love songs to their mates. Thranduil looked through the trees to find Ethuilla. 

He could hear Ethuilla singing a beautiful, old melody that he heard once in a settlement of men near Rohan. A clue perhaps, he thought as he followed the sound her voice. He caught sight of her, sitting on a fallen tree. Chestnut curls covered her shoulders, almost reaching down her entire back. The sunlight hit the top of her head, giving her curls a golden glow. 

Thranduil approached quietly, not wanting to startle her. “Ethuilla?” he called out. 

She turned her head and saw him, a genuine smile forming on her lips. “Mellon?” she said, her voice happy and strong. 

All evidence of her injuries were gone, he noticed. The bruises and cuts that marked her skin had disappeared, leaving her unblemished and beautiful. She wore a beautiful lilac gown which made him smile for it was a color that made her eyes seem even prettier. She patted the log next to her, “Come join me, Mellon,” she said. 

He sat down next to her, noticing the flower crown she was making for her hair. He picked a yellow daisy for her and handed it to her so she could add it to the crown. 

“Isn’t it beautiful here?” she asked him. 

“Exquisite,” he said, not taking his eyes off of her. 

Her hand reached up to touch him. His first instinct was to move out of her reach but he stopped himself, allowing her to do what she wanted. 

She carefully moved his hair off of his shoulder, then touched the silver fabric of his robe. “I knew your hair would be soft,” she whispered, still looking at his golden hair. “It is true what the other girls in the village said about Elven men,” she said, finally dropping her hand from his hair. 

“What did they say?” he asked with curiosity. 

“That Elven men were so beautiful that they could enchant you with one look. Their handsomeness would cast a spell on you and all you would want to do is kiss them,” she said with a little smile. Her eyes flicked down to his lips and he could see that she was thinking about kissing him that very moment. “I saw many Elven men come through our village but I did not find any of them enchanting.”

Her fingers finished with the crown and she placed in on her head with a proud smile. “But after I saw you and heard your voice, I knew they were right.” She stood up and started to walk towards a small meadow. She found a place to sit in the high grass and flowers. 

Thranduil followed her. “I have no intention of doing any harm to you, Ethuilla. I want to help you, not cast a spell on you” he said. If anything, he thought, she was the enchantress in this situation. He sat down next to her in the grass. Silly women and their tales of Elven men, he thought to himself. He looked over at her, and pushed the thought of kissing her out of his mind. 

She nodded, "I know, Mellon. I believe you. It was only a silly thing women gossip about." 

A butterfly, the color of the sky, flew by and settled on her crown, causing her to giggle. 

“Do you know the Elvish word for butterfly?” he asked as he watched another butterfly drink nectar from her flower crown. 

She shook her head, "I don't know any Elvish. Which is a shame because it would come in handy considering my current predicament," she joked. 

Thranduil laughed and the butterflies fluttered away. "Gwilwileth," he said slowly and then repeated again. 

Ethuilla struggled to repeat the word and finally after her third attempt, finally it came out right along with giggles. 

Thranduil smiled, "Very good. Perhaps if you would like, some time, I could teach you more."

Ethuilla cocked her head to the side, "I would very much like that, Mellon," she said. "Although I doubt I will be here much longer," she said.

Thranduil frowned. “Why do you say that?” he asked as he pulled a flower from the stem. His fingers pushed her curls back behind her ear so he place the purple bloom by her ear. 

"Surely, I won't be allowed to stay. If they find out the truth, I will be sent home to face the consequences," she said, watching him closely as he touched her hair. Her eyes sparkled as she felt him brush hair off of her shoulder. Goosebumps emerged on her pale, supple shoulders as his fingertips caressed her skin. 

"Perhaps you will be allowed to, little one," he replied. 

She pulled a tiny white flower from the grass, and twirled it between her fingers. "Doubtful," she said sadly. 

Carefully, he reached over with his hand and touched hers, "If you wanted to stay, I would help you." 

The flower dropped on her lap and she played with his fingers, spreading her petite hand against his. Their palms pressed together, then she tickled his palm with her fingers. “Why are you so nice to me, Mellon?” she asked, her eyes searching his. 

He didn’t have an immediate answer for her. “Because I like being nice to you, Ethuilla,” he admitted. “Because it makes me feel good.” 

She looked over at him, her eyes wide and full of emotion. "Mellon, if you helped me, I would be forever in your debt. Even if you are trying to cast me under a spell this very moment."

His hand wrapped around hers, holding it gently. “No spell, I promise,” he whispered. “You just need to tell me how to help you.”

She looked down at their intertwined hands. “I need to speak to Legolas,” she whispered. “But I don’t think Beldaer will let me. There is something in the forest that I hid in an old tree trunk.”

Thranduil’s eyebrows furrowed with worry. “What did you hide? I could go get it for you,” he said. 

She looked up at him, giving him a lopsided smile. “No because you will tell the King, silly,” she said with a laugh. “I know you are probably an adviser.”

Thranduil wanted to get angry at her but he remained silent and calm. “Ethuilla, if Legolas will not do it, will you let me?”

Ethuilla nodded, “I suppose. I just cannot allow the men to find it and I know they will be back. And most likely convince the King to hand me over. I’m sure that the King take their word against mine.”

“No one should assume what the King would decide. Least of all you,” he said. He regretted his words as soon as they came out. 

Ethuilla dropped his hand. “I know but I cannot take chances.” She turned her head off in the distance. "I hear Beldaer calling me," she said. "Do you hear him?"

Thranduil looked up and frowned. "You must go then," he said, unhappy that the moment was ending, especially on a sour note. He stood up and helped her up, not letting her hand go again. “Ethuilla, promise me, we'll talk more later.”

She looked up at him, smiling again. “Only if you promise to stop casting spells on me,” she said. 

Thranduil let out a small laugh. “I promise,” he said before placing a small kiss on her forehead. 

She walked away towards a light off in the distance and as soon as she disappeared, Thranduil awakened. The morning light began to shine in his gardens and Legolas stood at the archway, looking at his father with curiosity. 

“Adar?” he said. “Why are you out here?”

“I will explain later, Legolas. I do have something for you to do,” he said as he stood up and straightened his robes. “But it will require some discretion.”

*************

Ethuilla woke up to Beldaer's face and voice, urging her to open her eyes. She blinked and he smiled at her, "Good. It is time to wake up," he said. "How do you feel?"

Ethuilla yawned, "Good. I feel like I had slept for a month. Whatever that tea was, it felt incredible," she admitted. “No nightmares.”

"Your dreams were pleasant then?" he asked as he looked at the arrow wound.

"Yes," she said, afraid to admit her moments with Mellon that were fresh in her mind. Her cheeks warmed as she thought of holding hands with Mellon. 

Beldaer smiled, "Your wounds are healing nicely now."

"Because of you," she said. 

Beldaer shook his head, "Some of it is you, Ethuilla," he said. "Your determination to live. You still have many days of rest ahead of you. I think we shall use that tea every night for awhile. No nightmares or thrashing about would be a good thing."

“Did you speak to Legolas?” she asked. 

“No, not yet,” Beldaer said. “I will get you some breakfast.”

************

Legolas and Tauriel walked to Ethuilla’s room. “Wait out here for me then be prepared to go into the forest. Ethuilla has something hidden out there that we must find.”

Tauriel leaned on the wall outside of the room while Legolas went in. 

“Ethuilla? I am Legolas,” he said, giving her a slight bow. 

Ethuilla tried to straighten herself up in bed so that she could talk to him in a dignified way. “Legolas, I wanted to thank you for finding me that day,” she said. 

Legolas smiled as he sat down in the chair next to his bed. Just a few days of Elven healing and she was looking much better. “My company and I were happy to help you. I’m glad we reached you in time. I do need to ask you if you think the men that chased you into the forest will return.”

Ethuilla looked down at her hand nervously. “I believe they will,” she said. “I hid a pouch in a tree near the path. Where the path forks just before I fell, there is a dead oak. It is in there. I don’t know if they found it or not. A man had me in his grip just before I fell. I believe he may have pushed me but I can’t remember.”

“What is in the pouch?” Legolas asked. 

“A map,” Ethullia said. “A map that I will offer the King so that I may live and be set free.” She was putting blind trust into him to secure her freedom. 

“A map to where?” he asked. 

“I cannot tell you. Only the King,” she said. “Please.”

Legolas stood, “Very well. I will do it. When I return, I will give you the pouch.”

Ethuilla fought back the tears, “Thank you, Legolas.”

Legolas, with the Tauriel’s help, set off to find the hidden pouch.


	4. Chapter 4

The boredom of lying about in bed all day was starting to exasperate Ethuilla's anxiety over her situation. Although everyone had been nice to her, she had long distrusted the Elves. The risk of Legolas just handing the King her pouch was great and she knew it. His allegiance would be to his King, not her.

 

Beldaer walked in with mug of tea for her, "Ethuilla, you appear distraught. What is wrong? Are you in pain?”

 

"I'm just worried," she admitted as she took the mug from him.

 

"Please try not to worry too much," he said, touching her head to see if she had a fever. She felt warm to the touch but not alarmingly so. "The feeling of anxiousness could slow your recovery."

 

She gave him a small smile, "Tell me Beldaer, what is the word for butterfly?"

 

Beldaer squinted, "Gwilwileth. Why do you ask?"

 

"Oh, I think I heard it once," she mumbled, as her mind flooded with memories of the dream with Mellon.  Some of it was blurred now but she did remember how he told her the word for butterfly as they flew near her flower crown.

 

"Most of us know your language. There is no need to worry about communicating here," he said. He checked her wound again, causing her to flinch. "You are in pain today. Too much sitting up," he fussed. "When you are done with the tea, please sleep, Ethuilla."

 

"Yes," she agreed. "Will you give me that tea again tonight?" she asked, her mind already buzzing with the idea that Mellon's appearance wasn't random.

 

Beldaer nodded. "If you continue to be in this much pain, perhaps earlier. Let's see how you nap first."

 

She curled up in bed, trying to calm herself with happy memories. Ethuilla thought of her childhood spent alone with her Grandmother and the hard life they faced together. Through the generosity of neighbors giving them spare crops and the sewing skills that earned a little money, Grandmother made certain Ethuilla had as pleasant of a young childhood as possible. Many nights were spent by a small fire, eating a meager stew, and listening to her Grandmother's bedtime stories.

 

Ethuilla closed her eyes, the memory of her grandmother sitting in her favorite chair and herself as a little girl sitting on a little stool close to the fire. Always a sewing needle in her hand, Grandmother would tell stories of a Princess and Prince.

 

_"Ethuilla," her Grandmother said as she hemmed a skirt. "I think tonight is a good night to tell a story."_

 

_Ethuilla, just a little girl about six years up, looked up at her Grandmother, her brown eyes wide,  nodded enthusiastically. Untamed, messy brown curls framed the little girl’s face. "Yes, story time please," she said with a big smile. "About the Princess?"_

 

_"Yes," Grandmother said as she threaded her needle. "Now, where did we leave off last?"_

 

_"The Princess and Prince said their vows in the beautiful garden that the Prince had planted for her and they were living happily in the castle," Ethuilla said._

 

_"Oh yes, I remember. Not so long after the wedding, the Prince had to lead his army in a great battle against orcs. The Princess did not want him to go. As the months went by, she sang less and less. She never visited the rose garden that the Prince had planted for her. Everyone worried about her."_

 

_"Grandma, no sad stories tonight," little Ethuilla interrupted,  her brown eyes filling up with tears._

 

_"Oh dear Ethuilla, give me a chance to tell you the story," Grandmother said. "Now, there was an Elf that lived in the castle. His name was Mormerilon."_

 

_"Grandma, I don't like Elves. They are tall and scary," Ethuilla said._

 

_"Well, Mormerilon had been the Prince's friend for his entire life but he had a secret. He loved the Princess but he was also fiercely loyal to the Prince. It broke his heart to see her so distressed. One day, he came up with a plan," Grandmother said._

 

_"He thought if he could get her to go into the gardens and be reminded of the Prince's love, she would be happy again and everyone could hear her singing which would make the people very happy. So on a full moon, he went down to the roses and began to enchant them with a spell. A spell that would make them become luminescent, shining in the moonlight for her to notice. The roses began to glow in different colors."_

 

_"She looked out her window that night and noticed the roses sparkling in the moonlight," Grandmother explained. "The Princess ran down to the roses, and started to cry with happiness. She ran up to the roses and touched them, to see if they were real."_

 

_"Mormerilon walked up to her and bowed, 'My Princess, for if you remain happy until the day Prince comes home, the roses will glow in the night to remind you of his love. If you drift back into sadness, they will die for you have forgotten the Prince's love."_

 

_"In the beginning, this was easy. The Princess started to sing again and made the people of her kingdom happy," Grandmother explained. "Then as the months went by, the Princess grew sad again. Nothing could replace the love of her husband. The flowers began to wilt and die. With each passing day, she cried until all of the roses were dead."_

 

_"Why would he do something so mean? Of course, she's going to be sad that the Prince is off fighting orcs," Ethuilla said._

 

_"Ethuilla, you see, the Elves are immortal creatures that have no sense of time like we do. Our time here is so limited and we are so fragile. They do not understand that. A year to an elf is like a morning to us," Grandmother said._

 

_"Did the Prince come home? Did he banish the Elf?"_

 

_"The Prince did come home. Mormerilon explained what he had done and that he only tried to help. The Princess, so angry with him, told the Prince to banish him from the castle. That she never wanted to be tricked again," Grandmother explained. "Mormerilon left the castle, never to return."_

 

_"Grandmother, do you think Elves are bad?" Ethuilla asked._

 

_"There are good elves, Ethuilla," Grandmother said. "Some have helped men with wars against evil. Some have healed the sick. But it is a rare thing. You must always look at Elves with wariness, Ethuilla. No matter how beautiful they are."_

 

_Ethuilla pulled the blanket up to her face, quietly sobbing against it. Her situation seemed impossible. She had no one in the world to help her or to love her. She had to put blind faith in the Elves to help her._

 

******

 

Thranduil made his way to Beldaer's rooms. His impatience for Legolas' return prompted him to find something to do. That something was to visit Ethuilla.

 

He paused as he approached the door, hearing her muffled cries. He looked around the corner and into the room, she was curled up on the bed, clutching a pillow and blanket. Her sadness was palpable; her pain thick in the air. He paused, not knowing what to do but he couldn’t just walk away.

 

"Ethuilla?" he called to her as he slowly approached the bed.  

 

She stopped crying to look up at him; her eyes red and lips quivering from holding back her tears. "Mellon, go away," she whispered before laying her head back down on the pillow. "I don’t want to talk to anyone.”

 

"Ethuilla, what is wrong?" he asked, standing over her bed. "Please tell me. Allow me to help you." He reached to give her comfort but she moved away from his touch.

 

"Go away," she whimpered. "Please, leave me be."

 

Thranduil stepped back and called to Beldaer. "Do something," he ordered him.

 

Beldaer felt her head. It was hot and sweaty. "A high fever," he explained. "Ethuilla, I'm going to give you some herbs. Please do not fight me."

 

As he prepared her medicine, Thranduil stood in the corner to watch over her. The look of pain and sadness on her face hurt him. He wanted her to smile again as she did in the dream.

 

After Beldaer gave her the medicine, he glanced at his King. He spoke in their language so that Ethuilla wouldn't understand. "My Lord, she has been distraught since this morning. She told me that she was worried."

 

Thranduil nodded, "I do not blame her for being concerned about her safety here. All of this seems foreign to her and the rumors of my wrath have been told throughout the world. It is understandable. My wish is that she would trust me. All I mean to do is help."

 

Beldaer touched her forehead. "She should sleep now for some time," he said as he watched Ethuilla's eyes start to close. "I will watch her fever more closely. I may have underestimated her infection."

 

"Be sure that you do," Thranduil said.

 

********

 

Word was sent from Legolas that he and Tauriel were tracking four trespassers. It appeared that the men had returned for the map and possibly Ethuilla. The men returning for her summoned  his dark, protective streak. How dare these men try to hurt her again in his realm?

 

Galion, his long-time butler and friend, looked up as Thranduil stormed into his rooms. He bowed to him, "My Lord," he said respectfully as Thranduil went straight to his wine and poured some into a goblet. Galion had seen Thranduil's many moods over the time he had been with him but this was unexpected.

 

"Galion, I am not to be disturbed tonight. Unless Legolas returns with prisoners or the realm is burning, I do not want anyone to disturbing me," he ordered.

 

"Of course, my Lord," Galion said as he laid out Thranduil's evening attire. He held Thranduil take off his robe then put it safely away. "Any word on who the woman is?"

 

Thranduil shook his head, "No. My guess is she is just a commoner that got into some sort of trouble. Nothing more," he said but his heart disagreed with that last statement. There was something more to her, he had felt it but he would not voice that to Galion. “She is still ill. Beldaer is doing what he can,” he said, more for his own comfort than Galion.

 

Galion nodded, “Beldaer is your finest healer. I am certain she will recover.”

 

Thranduil finally looked up at his friend, “Yes, you are right,” he said. “Good evening, Galion.”

 

Galion bowed and left the room, taking the not-so subtle hint that the mercurial King wanted some privacy.

 

Thranduil walked out into his gardens, the third time in as many days. It was sunset now, the garden dark with a blueish glow. A breeze swept through causing white petals from the flowering trees to float through the air. He touched the oak tree with his hand, listening to the branches sway in the breeze.

 

“One more time,” he said out loud to the empty garden. He was too happy at the idea of spending time with her in her dreams. “No more childish flirting,” he muttered before sitting down on the ground.

 

The chants quietly filled the air once more, stars moved and as it ended, he opened it eyes up and found himself in the same exact place he was the last time.

 

This time it was autumn. The trees were ablaze with orange and gold leaves. Thranduil scanned the forest treeline for Ethuilla and caught a glimpse of the back of her cobalt dress, trailing along in the breeze.  

  
“Ethuilla?” he called for her as she walked into the forest. He ran to catch her but she slipped away again, just out of her reach.

 

He turned his head, hearing her footsteps on the leaves. “Ethuilla?” he called out again. “Please, let me talk to you.”

 

“Mellon?” Ethuilla said, now just behind him. “What do you have to tell me?”

 

Thranduil turned around to look at her. Her dark curls now tamed into an elaborate braid with white gems nestled in the braid. The dress she wore was the color of the sea on a stormy night and bared her soft shoulders. “You are beautiful,” he said, his mouth opened with awe, the words spilling out without thought.

 

Ethuilla gave him a smile. “I have seen Elves. I pale in comparison,” she said quietly. “But thank you, Mellon.”

 

He wanted to tell her that she did not pale in comparison. That she was, perhaps, the fairest woman he had ever seen. But there was something more than her beauty, perhaps it was because her circumstances had stirred him, awakening his long dormant heart.

 

She started to walk away from him, deeper into the forest. “Where are we going?” he asked.

 

“Hopefully I can find it. Finding my way has never been easy,” she said quietly.

 

Thranduil walked behind her, looking around for clues as to where they were. She was quieter, more subdued than the last time he shared her dream. Perhaps the fever was affecting her dreams, he considered.

 

They arrived at a clearing in the forest and in the middle was a very small house. “I found it,” she whispered.

 

“Is this your home?” he asked.

 

“A very long time ago,” she said. “They are all gone now but I needed to see it one more time. I miss them.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Grandmother... Lilaneth, my daughter.... Torimor, my husband...” she said sadly. A tear ran down her cheek and Thranduil reached over with his finger, brushing it away.

 

“All of them have died?” he asked, his heart breaking for her as more tears fell down her cheek.

 

“Yes,” she said. “Grandmother many, many years ago. Lilaneth and Torimor died from a horrible sickness that went through our village not so long ago,” she said.

 

Thranduil touched the locket that dangled around her neck. “And the lock of hair is Lilaneth’s?”

 

Ethuilla nodded, “Yes.”

 

Thranduil touched her shoulder, “I’m sorry, Ethuilla.”

 

She walked up to the door, raising her hand slowly to open it but by the time she touched it, it disappeared. The house faded away and her hand dropped. “Mellon, are you real?” she asked, turning around, looking at him.

 

Her eyes were burning into his. “What do you mean?” he asked, trying to deflect the question.

“Did you cast a spell to be here?” she asked, reaching to touch him this time. Her fingertip grazed his cheek, down his neck.

 

Thranduil closed his eyes as her fingers brushed his hair off of his neck. “Yes,” he sighed. “Yes, I am real. I thought that by being here you would tell me more.” His eyes opened as he waited for her to respond. “I mean you no harm, Ethuilla.”

 

She tilted her head, “I don’t believe you,” she said. She took a step towards him.

 

Thranduil closed his eyes again. She was excruciatingly close. He could smell the floral notes of her hair and hear the faint sound of her heart beating. He was forgetting he was in her dream. “How can I prove it to you?” he asked.

 

Ethuilla leaned in, her breath now on his neck and cheek. “Teach me a word again. I will ask you when I see you next and you will tell me,” she said. “If I remember and if you are really here, you will prove it that way.”

 

Thranduil took a deep breath. “What word would you like to learn?” he asked. He glanced down at her lips, so close to his.

 

Her big eyes sparkled up at him; she was completely aware of the delicious tension between them. “Happiness,” she said.

 

He smiled, “Alassë.”

 

Ethuilla smiled as she repeated the word back to him. “Your language makes everything sound better...prettier,” she said.

 

He ached to touch her, to kiss her. Why was he hesitating, he thought. He lifted his hand to her lips, tracing his finger along the bottom one. “I don’t understand why I am feeling this way,” he muttered. “You have enchanted me, Ethuilla.”

 

“I hear Beldaer,” she said. Her eyes glanced nervously towards the forest.

 

“Ethuilla, wait..” he said as he took her into his arms. He held her protectively, one hand on the back of her neck and the other at the small of her back. “Please wait,” he whispered. He felt her hands hold onto him, relieved that she did not run towards Beldaer’s voice.

 

His fingers slipped up into her hair to tug her head back so he could kiss her. His lips met hers quickly for he knew their time was limited. She kissed him back, opening her mouth up to slide her tongue along his bottom lip. He let out a soft moan as their tongues met.

 

She pulled away from his embrace. “Remember,” she said. “Remember our plan,” she repeated until she was gone.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day :) Thank you all for the comments and kudos. I really appreciate them!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thranduil's eyes opened slowly as he adjusted to the morning sunlight. For a fleeting moment, he smiled as he recalled the dream- her full lips teasing his ever so briefly and how his body both relaxed and came alive with excitement during their brief kiss. This momentary happiness made him smile until he began to consider the repercussions of Ethuilla's presence in his life. 

Why did it have to be her, he thought as reality crept in like an unwelcome guest. Why had he never developed feelings like this for one of his own? He barely knew Ethuilla, but he wanted to know everything. He stood up and went into his rooms so he could prepare for the day. 

Galion stood by the table with a morning meal waiting for the King. "Good morning, my Lord," he said with a quick bow of his head. 

Thranduil nodded, "Good morning, my friend."

"Beldaer sent word that the woman has recovered from her fever. He expects a full recovery," Galion said. 

Thranduil sipped his morning tea instead of responding to the news. Galion continued to update him on important news of the realm as the King enjoyed his morning meal. Thranduil was grateful for the distraction. 

As he dressed for the day, his mind returned to Ethuilla. A beautiful mystery, he thought until he began to berate himself for his actions. Why had he kissed her? Why would he indulge himself in such a way that would no doubt cause both of them pain in the long run? Self-indulgence wasn't good for a King and certainly not for his kingdom either. 

Once dressed and with his oaken staff in his hand, Thranduil walked towards Beldaer's rooms. He made the difficult decision to distance himself from Ethuilla. He would make certain of her recovery then send her away with an escort and some money so that she could start anew somewhere safe. And he would return to normality with no thought to kissing a human again. 

Once there, he paused at her door, so that he could peak in. He watched as she slept, curled up in a peaceful slumber. As he looked at her, memories of her soft brown curls and the taste of her lips flooded his mind. She moved in the bed, pulling the blanket up to her chin. He saw a tiny smile appear on her lips. 

Beldaer entered the room, walking up to her to touch her head for signs of fever. Thranduil backed up, disappearing in the hall to conceal the expression on his face. Beldaer got up and walked to the hallway where Thranduil waited, his face now stoic and cold. 

"The fever is gone, my Lord," Beldaer announced with a bow. "She will sleep for several more hours. Near supper, I will wake her and get her to eat. I believe the worst is over now."

Thranduil nodded. The news made him happy but he gave no outward sign of it. "I have an unusual request to make," he said. "If she asks any questions about our language, do not answer them."

"My Lord, she asked me for the word "butterfly" just yesterday morning," he said. "What is going on?"

Thranduil looked away, unwilling to divulge what he had done and what had transpired between him and Ethuilla. "Nothing. I would like your promise that there will be no discussion or comments on our language."

Beldaer nodded in agreement despite being perplexed by such an odd request. "As you wish," he said.

"I will not be coming to see her again. When she is strong enough, she will come to me and I will question her. Until then, do not speak of me or the language," Thranduil ordered.

Beldaer simply bowed, and the healer would follow his orders without question.

Thranduil went on to perform his royal duties for the rest of the day. He successfully forgot about Ethuilla for a few hours while he caught up on his work. She was far out of his mind until word was given that Legolas and Tauriel were returning with two prisoners. 

Galion placed the crown on Thranduil's head. Since it was spring, it was adorned with small white flowers of the forest. He took to his throne, holding his oak staff in one hand, the other casually laying on the side of the throne. 

Legolas and Tauriel each had a prisoner, both bound with rope and one of them gagged with cloth. Thranduil looked down on them, both of them visibly shaken that they had been captured. The man, who was not gagged, was near tears by the time they reached the throne. 

He stood up and walked down the great staircase to question them. 

Legolas shoved them both to their knees to show the King respect. Thranduil's eyes were lit with an angry fire. If either one of them admitted to hurting Ethuilla, he would have little control of himself. 

"I will question you. If you answer truthfully, I will set you free under the assumption that you will never return," he said as he motioned with the staff. "Trespassing on my land is punishable by prison or worse," he said as he stood in front of them. Cold blue eyes surveyed each man, neither one of them skilled fighters but appeared to be men who took an opportunity to make quick gold. 

He stood over both of them with his impressive height. "Why are you in my realm?" he asked, looking specifically at the man who was not gagged. 

The prisoner, a young naive man, gulped. "We were here to retrieve a stolen map," he said. Sweat dripped down his forehead. He stole a glance at his partner who was glaring at him to keep quiet. "A woman from our village stole something precious from Lord Martimor. A map to a treasure."

The gagged man groaned against his gag. Legolas pushed his shoulder, ordering him to be silent. 

"Remove his gag. He seems to want to add to the discussion," Thranduil said, motioning with his hand. 

Legolas removed the cloth from the man's mouth. "You better behave," he warned. 

"How much is the bounty on the woman?" Thranduil asked. 

"You just want the gold for yourself, you greedy elf!" the man yelled. 

Thranduil turned, lifting his staff up and smacking the man across the face then shoved him down to the ground. He pressed the tip of his staff down on the man's back, "Foolish man, do not underestimate my wrath. You can rot in my dungeons for the rest of your miserable life for all that I care. You trespassed on my land with the intention of killing a woman. I do not tolerate such things," he growled. 

The man whined under the staff. "We didn't kill her," he said. "The others chased her into the forest. Lord Maritmor merely offered a bounty for her and the map. Or at least proof of her death. She was to be his bride until she shamed him in front of the village with her evil ways."

Thranduil lifted the staff off his back and took a few steps back. "She is not here," Thranduil said. "Her body, no doubt, stolen by the spiders of the forest. The map long gone. When I decide to let you go, you can tell your Lord the news," he said. He motioned for the guards to take them away. 

The guards dragged them away. Legolas stepped forward to hand Thranduil a small leather pouch. "The map," he said. "Why did you not tell them of Ethuilla? This is not something you usually want any part of, Ada."

Thranduil removed the map and studied it. "No, it isn't," he agreed. "Ethuilla deserves a better fate than her head on a stick for lowly Lord in the land of men."

Legolas and Tauriel glanced at each other. "What will you do with her?" he asked. 

Thranduil folded the paper and put it back in the pouch. Her treasure was safe for now. "You will return the map to Ethuilla," he said. "I will see her when she is strong enough. You will take her to Lake-town with some gold so she can start her life over, away from anyone that will do her harm."

"I will go now," Legolas said and began to walk away. He paused and turned towards his father. "Ada, she could stay here for a few months. To make sure there are no more bounties on her head."

Thranduil looked over at him and for a brief second, Legolas could see the pain in his father's eyes. "I do not think that would be for the best. She needs to be with her own kind." He walked away, heading towards his rooms. 

***********

Ethuilla sat at the small table, grateful to be well enough to get out of bed if only to eat supper. Beldaer placed a wooden bowl in front of her that was full of a hearty stew. "Eat," he simply said before walking away. 

Legolas walked into the room, "You are out of bed, Ethuilla. That is good news."

Ethuilla put down the spoon, and beamed up at Legolas proudly. "I will forever be grateful to Beldaer. Did you find it?"

Legolas sat down across from her. He pushed the small leather pouch across the table to her. "Thank you for your specific instructions," he said. "It made finding this much easier."

Ethuilla's eyes teared up at the sight of the pouch. Her hands trembled as she opened it, finding the map safe inside. "I don't understand. I thought you would have given this to the King," she said. "Why would you give it to me?"

"I gave you my word," he said. 

"You did," she said. "You are much like Mellon, your father. I haven't seen him today. Is he well?"

Legolas nodded, "He is."

"Good. Please tell him hello for me," she said. Her cheeks darkened slightly as she thought of the dream. "Legolas, might I ask you an odd question?"

Legolas smiled, "Of course."

"Does the word alassë mean happiness in your language? I had a dream last night of Mellon and he told me the word for it. It's silly but I think in another dream, he taught me the word for butterfly as well," she said. 

Legolas tilted his head, "Alassë does indeed mean happiness. Funny how dreams are," he said but his mind reeled with the revelation. "Ethuilla, did Beldaer give you a tea to help you sleep well?"

"Yes," she said. "But I felt like the dream was real- like I had some control over what happened."

Legolas nodded, "I'm glad you are getting well. I'm sure you are anxious to leave."

Ethuilla frowned down at her stew, "Yes, I suppose so. I don't really belong here, do I? Hopefully, the King will accept my offer."

Legolas nodded before getting up, "Please finish your meal. I believe you will see the King soon and I'm certain he will accept it."


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed by achingly slow for Ethuilla. Although she no longer suffered from fevers, she began to realize the extent of her injuries from the fall. The first time that Beldaer allowed her to bathe in a tub, her back and legs ached from walking just a few feet to the tub and he had to carry her back to bed because she could not stand, let alone take a few steps.

She was smart enough not to push herself. All of the herbal remedies that Beldaer gave to her, she took without question. Beldaer applied salves so pungent that she would turn her head to avoid gagging from the smell. The salves worked though. She watched as the dark bruises began to fade away each day. 

She missed Mellon's visits. She missed her dreams with him more. Upon waking up each morning, she was always disappointed that he hadn't been in her dream. Beldaer refused to explain Mellon's sudden absence, only to say that he had better things to do than check on her. 

She did have a one regular visitor though- Legolas. 

*****************

The night that Legolas returned the pouch to Ethuilla, he quickly walked back to his father's rooms. He knew exactly what had transpired between his father and Ethuilla. 

It was, of course, known to Legolas that Thranduil could use an ancient Elvish spell to visit others in their dream state. His father had told him stories of the dream sharing centuries ago. It was a useful technique for gaining information from others and perhaps, a means to share time with a loved one. 

He arrived in his father's rooms prepared to ask questions about the dreams. He knew, though, that he would have to tread carefully. 

His father was sitting at the table with his feet up on another, sipping some wine from an ornate goblet. Thranduil looked as soon as Legolas entered the room, "She was relieved to see you had the map, I'm sure," he commented. 

Legolas sat down across from his father, contemplating on how to broach the subject. "Yes and she asked about you," he said. "Said that she missed your visit today."

Thranduil brought the wine goblet up to his mouth so he did not have to respond to Legolas' comment. Despite his attempts at not thinking about Ethuilla, he was already failing. "I'm sure in a few days, it will not matter to her."

"She also asked me about a word she had learned in a dream," Legolas said. "Said that you taught her the word. Alassë."

Thranduil looked over his goblet at his son. "Get to the point, Legolas," he said, his eyes narrowing. 

"You used that ancient spell on her, Ada," Legolas said. "Not once but twice?"

"Questioning me over this will only irritate me," Thranduil said, already irritated. He put his feet on the ground, and sat up straight. "I do not have to explain my actions to you or anyone else."

Legolas nodded, "I was not asking for an explanation. I was looking to understand."

Thranduil put down his goblet and stood up from the table. He began to walk away from Legolas but paused. "I did it simply to gain information on who she was and what had happened. Nothing more."

Legolas looked at his father, now lingering in the doorway with his back still turned towards him. "Ada, you have been different these past few days. I will not speculate why, only that to see happiness in your eyes again has been good. For whatever reason."

Thranduil turned to look at his son. "Legolas, Ethuilla will be leaving our home as soon as she can walk on her own. I will provide gold and an escort so that she may find a place to live out her short life in peace."

Legolas nodded, "I am sure she will be forever grateful for it. I would like, however, to make certain that the threat to her life ends with these two men before escorting her towards a settlement of men. If there is a bounty on her head, certainly more men will try."

Thranduil nodded slowly, "I agree. Time will tell," he said. "She is far too injured to venture out soon. Until then I will no longer visiting her in her dream state or otherwise."

*******

The next day, Legolas saw the sadness return to his father's eyes. He knew it had been Ethuilla and the dreams that had made his father so happy in the previous days and it pained him to see the happiness disappear. 

And so instead of a visit from Mellon, Legolas would wait until Beldaer was busy with other duties to visit Ethuilla. They would sit and talk for a few minutes before Beldaer was even aware that he had come. 

"I brought you something," Legolas said. "I hope that it might help pass the time. It is for our children but you might get enjoyment out of it."

He handed her an old leather-bound book, worn by children's hands turning the pages. Ethuilla opened it. "Oh, this is wonderful," she said as she turned the page. It was a book used to help teach little Silvan children the language of the men. Each page had intricate drawings of objects and the Elvish word and the word in her language below them. She turned the page to painting of woodland creatures and found a purple butterfly on a branch.

"I know that you cannot read our writing but the pictures are beautiful," he said. "And if you enjoy that, I could bring more."

"Thank you, Legolas," Ethuilla said as her fingers traced a picture of a butterfly. "You are a good friend."

"It is my pleasure, Ethuilla," he said.

As he walked away, Ethuilla called out to him, "Legolas, if you see Mellon, please tell him hello for me." She looked down at the book shyly, "And please tell him that I miss our visits."

Legolas nodded, secretly pleased that his father was still on her mind because he knew his father still thought of her. "I shall tell him when I see him next."

 

*******

"She still thinks of you and asks how you are," Legolas said as he put his fork down. The hearty stew was good after a long day of patrols but the conversation with Ethuilla was weighing on his mind and he could no long keep it to himself. 

Thranduil looked up from his evening meal, surprised that his son would bring Ethuilla up again. He didn't respond though despite the desire to ask how she was. 

"Just this afternoon, she told me to tell you hello and she misses your visits," Legolas said casually before eating another spoonful of stew. 

Thranduil put his spoon down on the table, surprised that it wasn't just information that Beldaer had relayed. "You have been spending time with her?"

"Yes, just today I brought her a child's picture book," he said. "She needed something to look at. Beldaer is cranky and of little company to Ethuilla. The poor woman is bored and lonely. So yes, I visit her, Ada. She needs a friend."

"How often have you gone to visit her?" Thranduil asked. Jealously surged inside of him as he realized that his son was talking to Ethuilla. This new feeling gave him reason to pause because it had been his decision to deprive himself of her company.

"Almost every day," Legolas said with a smile. "She's recovering well, Ada."

"I am glad she is," Thranduil said, trying to sound as indifferent and cold as he could. 

Legolas saw through his father's indifference. "You should go say hello," Legolas said. "It would bring her happiness if you did."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at Legolas's choice of words. "I am too busy to visit her."

Legolas let it drop because he knew he planted a seed in his father's head. For the rest of the evening, they chatted about kingdom business and border protection. When the night grew late, Legolas bid his father good night and headed to his own rooms.

Unable to sleep, Thranduil took a stroll through the halls. All was quiet as the only ones left up were the guards who stood at their posts. 

He found himself by Beldaer's rooms. He listened for Beldaer or someone else to be awake but the only sound was Ethuilla's breathing. He opened the door slowly and saw the moonlight glimmering off her hair. Her face was relaxed in a peaceful sleep.

He watched as she stirred in bed, kicking off the covers and revealing the little nightgown she was wearing. His eyes flicked up to her shoulders and chest, watching her breasts rise and fall with each breath. He stepped back, embarrassed to be looking at her in such a way. 

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. "Mellon?" she called out quietly. "Is that you?"

He stepped forward, more into the moonlight. Not wishing to scare her, he nodded, "Yes, Ethuilla. It is me."

She sat up, not bothering to cover herself because he looked like a vision in a dream. She rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on him and wake up. 

He couldn't help but look at her in wonder. Her hair was beautifully wild from sleep and the pale skin of her chest glimmered in the moonlight. He averted his eyes when he realized he was staring at her. 

Ethuilla pulled the quilt up but didn't take her eyes off of the Elvenking. "Mellon, where have you been?"

"I am sorry that I have awakened you," he said, taking another slow step forward. "I was only checking on you because I hadn't seen you in many days. My job has kept me away." 

Another lie, he thought to himself. Why was he always avoiding the truth with her?

Ethuilla's mind was racing with questions. Primarily the one about the dream but she felt his   
hesitant demeanor and didn't want to ruin the moment. "I am glad I woke up. I thought perhaps I was dreaming of you again."

He finally relented, taking a seat on the chair next to her bed. "Not a dream, I promise," he said. 

"Beldaer says that I should be able to walk more in a day or two. I've been practicing," she said. "I feel like I didn't realize the extent of how badly I was hurt before. The fall did more damage than I thought."

Thranduil nodded, "When one's mind is alert and fine, recovery can be a challenge. Many people struggle with this. I am glad you will be walking our fine halls soon. There is much to see."

"I've heard," she said, recalling her conversations with Legolas. "I'm afraid as soon as I am well enough though, I will be on my way once the King allows it."

Thranduil nodded, "I suppose there is no rush, is there? I doubt he would want you to leave as soon as you can walk. You could stay for a while," he offered. "If allowed, would you?"

Ethuilla looked up at him, her eyes wide as she considered his question. "I have nowhere to go but I cannot imagine that I would be accepted here. So perhaps it is best if I moved on."

Thranduil stayed silent. He was torn on what was the best thing for her. "I don't think it's time to make such decisions," he said. "It will be some time before you can leave. Focus on your recovery first, Ethuilla."

She simply nodded her head in agreement. "Are you avoiding me?" she blurted out. 

"Why would you say that?" he asked, feigning ignorance. 

Ethuilla stared at him, as she tried to decide whether or not to ask about the dream. Her eyes dropped down to her hands folded in her lap. "It's silly but I had two dreams about you and they were so real," she said, finally peeking up to look at him. "I think the herbs were playing tricks on me."

Thranduil paused. He could tell her that it wasn't the herbs, and that it was indeed him. Or he could leave it be and allow her to continue to believe it was just an odd occurrence. But the hope in her eyes burned through him. "I am not avoiding you, Ethuilla," he lied as he touched her hand, unable to resist touching her just once. "It is not uncommon to have vivid dreams while taking those herbs."

Disappointment flashed in her eyes but she recovered quickly by holding his hand in hers. "Yes, you are right," she said. "I'm sorry for being silly. This entire experience has been difficult."

Thranduil squeezed her hand one last time before pulling his hand away. "You aren't being silly," he said gently. "You need your rest. I don't want to keep you awake."

She nodded slowly, "Yes. Good night, Mellon."

He looked at her one last time before leaving, "Good night, little one."


	7. Chapter 7

Just outside of Beldaer's rooms, there was a garden that was home to countless medicinal herbs that the healer often used. Oak trees stood just outside of a wooden fence, carved long ago to keep deer and other woodland animals away from the bounty of herbs. 

Mildes, Beldaer's youngest daughter, tended to the garden just outside of Ethuilla's room. She happily hummed an old Elven song, unfamiliar to Ethuilla but beautiful to her ears. Under her window was home to a patch of sweet grass and as Mildes picked at weeds, Ethuilla caught a whiff of the vanilla scented leaves. 

Ethuilla knelt up in bed, peeking out of the window. She saw Mildes bent over in a patch of herbs, plucking weeds. 

Mildes looked up at Ethuilla, "My Father says you should be resting," she admonished her with a little smile. They had never spoken but Mildes knew who Ethuilla was and often helped her father prepared tinctures and salves for her. 

Ethuilla smiled back, "I can smell the vanilla scented leaves. I was only curious as to what herb it was."

"Sweet grass," Mildes said as she walked up to the small window. 

"I wish I could come outside," Ethuilla said with a frown. She looked at the Elf maiden with  
hopeful eyes. "I am Ethuilla."

"Mildes, the youngest daughter of Beldaer," she replied with a graceful curtsy. "You appear better now so perhaps soon you can help me with the tending," she teased. 

"I feel better but being confined to the room is getting difficult," Ethuilla said. 

Mildes looked much like her father, the same dark hair and similar emerald eyes. "I can imagine," she said. Her eyes glanced to the right. "You know, if you are really careful and allow me to help you," she whispered. "I bet you could sit out here for a little while. Fresh air and sunshine is a powerful medicine."

After some hurried preparation, Mildes came into Ethuilla's room and helped her walk out into the garden and sit in a cushioned chair. "Are you going to get into trouble?" Ethuilla said as she sat down. 

"No," Mildes said. "Father will fuss if he catches us but he's not as ill-tempered as he likes to pretend to be." She covered Ethuilla with a blanket, tucking it under her legs. "Now, promise me if you get too chilled, you will tell me. I must continue to work."

Mildes returned to the sweet grass, patiently pulling weeds and humming again. Ethuilla tipped her head back, feeling the sun on her face for the first time in two weeks. Her eyes closed as she inhaled the fresh air. Lost in her thoughts, she enjoyed the first pleasurable, real moment she had in a long time. 

"What is the song that you hum?" Ethuilla asked. 

"It is a song of our King, Thranduil. Son of Oropher. A song that tells of his patience and his great loyalty to our people and our land," Mildes said as she wiped her hands on her apron. 

"The tune is lovely," Ethuilla said, resisting the urge to question Mildes of their King. The King that would soon seal her own fate. 

Mildes began to sing the words to it as she tended to a patch of mugwort. Strange, beautiful lyrics floated through the air. The soothing rhythm lulled Ethuilla's weary mind as she watched the leaves of the oak trees flutter in the breeze.

Thranduil lingered in the doorway, listening to Mildes whose back was turned from him. He glanced towards Ethuilla, peaceful and happy in the sunlight. The song, which had been written for him as a gift long ago, gave him pause because he worried Mildes would give his secret away. Before he could sneak away, Mildes turned, catching sight of her King at the doorway. 

"My Lord!" Mildes said, as she jumped up at the sight of her King. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. 

Ethuilla opened her eyes, half expecting Beldaer scowling at her. Instead, Mellon stood at the doorway and Mildes was in a respectful curtsy. While Thranduil and Mildes exchanged hushed words, Ethuilla looked at him with a smile on her lips. Without even looking back at Ethuilla, Mildes rushed inside. 

"Ethuilla," he said, as he walked across the small plot of grass, his silver robe rustled against the grass before giving her a slight bow. 

"I think you startled Mildes," she said, her eyes sparkled with happiness. 

Thranduil nodded, "Yes, quite accidentally though." He looked at her hair, the sunlight crowning her mahogany curls with a golden, ethereal glow. 

"I know, my hair is wild. I haven't been able to truly tame it yet," she said, mistaking his stare for judgement. Her hand tried in vain to pat it down. "I have not looked into a mirror for weeks. I think at this point, I am terrified to."

He blinked, realizing that she thought he was judging her by the state of her hair. "Oh Ethuilla, do not worry so," he said, resisting the urge to tell her how truly beautiful he thought her. "Your recovery is more important than vanity. Perhaps, Mildes could assist you. She could braid your hair in our fashion," he said, wanting to do it for her. He ached to run his fingers through her hair, to touch the silky curls. How ridiculous would it be for Beldaer to find him braiding Ethuilla's hair! He cringed at the thought. 

"Yes, you are right," she said, still mortified at how awful she might look. "I do not want to burden Mildes with my hair," she said with an embarrassed laugh. 

Thranduil sat down in the small chair next to her. "I've always enjoyed coming into Beldaer's garden. The smell of the medicinal herbs is intoxicating."

"I am just happy to be in the sunshine. He should just move my bed out here, I would happily sleep under the trees and annoy him less with my incessant begging to get out of my room," she said with a laugh. 

Thranduil laughed, "I do not think you annoy him. He is just.... irritable." People said the same of him, he thought. 

They sat quietly for a few minutes; both of them content to enjoy the sunshine. "Mildes told me that King Thran..duil is a fair king. Loyal to his people and would do anything to protect them." 

She stumbled over his name which he oddly found endearing. "Thranduil," he repeated and waited for her to try again. 

"Thranduil," she repeated with a smile. "Not that I would use his name in his presence," she said with a giggle. "But it is good that I learn the proper pronunciation."

He smiled back at her, pleased to hear her say his name. "He is fair and very just. And would never allow you to come to any harm, Ethuilla."

She relaxed a little at his statement. "I trust you, Mellon. May I ask you question? If you do not want to answer, I understand. I know that Legolas is your son. Do you have more children? And when might I meet your wife?"

Thranduil looked down, "I will answer those questions if you answer the same."

Ethuilla nodded, "Of course."

"Legolas is my only child. My wife died many years ago," he said. 

"Lilaneth was my only child. I lost her and my husband, Torimor, just two years ago to a sickness that spread through our village. Many people died that year."

Thranduil leaned over and took her locket into his hand, turning it slowly. "The lock of hair is Lilaneth's?"

Ethuilla put her hand over his to comfort herself. "Yes. I am sorry to hear of your wife. How long ago was it?"

Thranduil turned his hand and took hers completely into his. "Oh, many years ago," he said. "The sting and pain of grief is fresher for you."

Ethuilla looked at their hands, entwined tightly in friendship. "Yes, I suppose it is. But I still saw the sadness in your eyes. Missing someone so dear to you is still painful despite time."

He squeezed her hand, "Indeed. My son tells me that life goes on and that we should still cling to happiness wherever we find it."

"Your son is wise like his father, and you should listen to him," she said with a smile. 

Thranduil let out a little laugh. Little did she know that this happiness he felt in his heart was because of her. "Perhaps someday I will follow his advice," he said.

*******

Legolas made his way through the forest, Tauriel at his heels. "Where are we going?" she asked. 

He turned and put his finger to his mouth, "Quiet. If we are caught, my father will be quite angry."

He knew that his father now sat in the garden with Ethuilla. A desperate desire to hear their conversation encouraged him to go spy on them. He needed confirmation that his father secretly held feelings for her. 

Tauriel did not say a word as they climbed a great tree near Beldaer's gardens. She looked down from a high branch and saw their King sitting with the woman, holding her hand. She glanced nervously at Legolas who was already looking at them. 

A small smile came over his face. "I knew... I knew," he whispered. "Do not tell anyone of this."

Tauriel's eyes narrowed, still not understanding. "You are happy?"

"My father hasn't had happiness in centuries," he said. "Of course, I am happy. He's a stubborn fool though. We must make certain that she stays as long as possible."

***********

Thranduil glanced up in the trees, a sense of being watched poked his mind. He let go of Ethuilla's hand and stood up abruptly. "I should finish my business for the day," he said. 

She hid her disappointment, "Of course, do not allow me to keep you."

His eyes took her in one more time, "When you are well enough, I shall take you to my gardens. I believe you would enjoy them as well."

She nodded, "I would be honored."

As he walked through the rooms, he found Mildes and asked her some questions. "She does not know that I am the King and I would like it to remain that way as I find out more information," he said. More excuses, he thought to himself. 

"Of course, my Lord, I will do anything that you ask," she said, not daring to even look him in the eyes. 

"I have an unusual request," he said. "She is embarrassed by the state of her hair. Would you be so kind to help her? Perhaps braid it for her?"

It was an odd request but Mildes nodded obediently, "Of course."

"Thank you, Mildes. Your discretion is appreciated."


	8. Chapter 8

In the stillness of the early dawn hours, Ethuilla climbed out of bed. Her bare feet padded across the cold stone floor to the small wooden table where the book that Legolas had given her lay. After lighting a candle, she slowly turned the pages to look at the beautiful Elven art. 

She paused when she reached the page that had "King Thranduil" elaborately scrolled on the bottom with the Sindarin script below it. "Thranduil," she whispered, her fingers gliding over his name, tracing each of the letters. The painting was of the King sitting on his throne with a small boy grinning next to him. Her eyes danced over the page, taking in each tiny detail such as his elaborate crown that was decorated with berries and autumn leaves. His hair, a pale gold, was similar to Mellon's, she thought. 

The boy's grin made her smile. He must be the prince, she thought as noticed the silver circlet that he wore. His hair was the same color as his father's. 

The King had a more solemn look to him. Ethuilla could see a sadness in his eyes. She turned the page but turned back to look at the King again. The King and Mellon could almost pass as brothers, she thought. 

Mildes arrived with breakfast an hour or so later and told Ethuilla that she would bathe that morning after they removed the bandage from arrow wound for the last time. "I've brought you a proper dress and will help you with your hair, if you would like. And if you are well enough, I want to take you somewhere."

Ethuilla perked up, "Wonderful. Considering how well I am doing, I'm sure that the King will want to speak to me soon."

Mildes looked away nervously, "I'm sure he will, Ethuilla."

"Does the King have a brother?" Ethuilla asked. "The book that Legolas brought me... there's a painting of the King and his son. Mellon looks as if he could be related," she said before sipping her tea. 

"No, he does not have a brother," Mildes said. "Now eat your breakfast or I'll tell on you," Mildes said, desperate to change the subject.

 

******

As Beldaer removed the bandage, Mildes held Ethuilla's hand. "It is healed," he announced. "You must continue to take things slow, Ethuilla. Your body is still weak," he said. "But I see no issue with you leaving by the next moon."

Ethuilla smiled, "Thank you. You have saved my life, Beldaer."

Beldaer looked up at her, his face softening with a rare smile. "You must remember to thank the King as well. It was his order that you go to straight to me."

She gave him a nod, "Of course."

Mildes prepared a bath for her- a bath with flowers, herbs, and mineral salts that would help ease any linger pain in her muscles. A fragrant bar of soap and a wash cloth was also given to her. 

While Ethuilla enjoyed the warm bath, Mildes walked back into Ethuilla's room to find Thranduil standing by the table with the book in his hand. He glanced at the page that Ethuilla had laid the book down on to keep her place- the page with him and Legolas on it. 

"My Lord," she said with a curtsy. "Ethuilla is in the bath but I should have her dressed and ready by midday."

Thranduil nodded slightly. "Has she asked?" he said, showing her the picture of him and Legolas.

"She asked if the King had a brother," she said. "She might have seen some similarity but I told her the King does not have a brother."

A tiny pang of guilt made his heart sink at Mildes's words. He thought of the times she has mentioned being concerned over what the King will do with her for trespassing. He could have ended those worries days ago when she was getting better. Was it selfishness that made him continue to keep up the ruse?"

"Good," he said. "If your father deems her well enough, I would like to tell her."

"She is well enough," Beldaer said as he stepped into the room. "I see no reason why she can not leave the realm and move on. Yes, she will have to be careful but I see no reason why an escort cannot take her somewhere else come the next moon."

Thranduil inhaled deeply and turned his back to Beldaer and Mildes. "Very well," he said. "I will speak to her after supper. There is business I must attend to."

********

Mildes's nimble fingers easily braided four small braids from Ethuilla's face to the back of her head. Each of them were gathered in the back and clasped with a silver Elven clasp. It was a style that many maidens would wear to do simple work but to Ethuilla, it appeared elaborate and beautiful. She held the small mirror up, looking at her face. 

"What do you think?" Mildes asked. 

"I love it," Ethuilla said. She stood up, smoothing down the emerald silk skirts of her dress. A simple style dress that was by far the finest dress that she had ever worn. She walked to larger mirror on the wall and stood in front of it. 

It was difficult to look at herself. There were fading bruises that still lingered on her neck and shoulders. But the wounds on her face had long disappeared, only leaving a small scar near her right ear. She touched it, knowing it would be there forever. 

Mildes walked up behind her. "What is wrong?"

Ethuilla looked at Mildes in the mirror, her eyes filled with tears. "Your father saying that I am well makes me aware that I will have to move on soon. That I have no family. No one. I am a person without a home and I do not know what I will do, Mildes."

Mildes touched her shoulder, "But you have friends here," she said. "We will help you in any way we can, Ethuilla."

Ethuilla turned and hugged her new friend. "Thank you," she said, tears tumbling down her cheeks as they embraced. 

Mildes pulled away first but left her hands on Ethuilla's arms. "I think now would be a good time for a walk. A distraction will help, but you must promise me that you will tell me if you are tired."

Ethuilla wiped away the tears with her fingers. She nodded to Mildes, agreeing that a distraction would indeed help. 

******

Ethuilla and Mildes walked outside of Beldaer's rooms. Ethuilla gasped as she looked around at the massive halls around them. Levels of staircases lined the halls, giving her a perspective of just how big it was. "Oh my," she gasped. 

Mildes smiled at her reaction. "Stay close. I don't want to lose you on our first outing," she said with a giggle. 

Ethuilla couldn't stop looking around. The sunlight danced off of the intricately carved stone pillars. The beauty of it all made it feel surreal. Mildes walked ahead of her as they started to climb a staircase. 

Voices echoed behind Ethuilla. One sounded very much like Mellon. She stopped, turning to the sound of it and looked for him. 

She glanced down towards a winding staircase just below her. She recognized Legolas first, his back slightly turned away from her. She was about to call to him but then the another elf joined him on a landing. His crown caught her eye. Thranduil's crown, she thought. She stared closely, not seeing his face. Her heart raced, knowing she was now laying her eyes on the King himself. 

"Ethuilla!" Mildes called out. 

The King turned around at the sound of Ethuilla's name echoing in the hall. Thranduil and Legolas looked up and saw Ethuilla standing on a landing, looking directly at them. 

As soon as their eyes met, Thranduil saw the shock on her face. Her mouth dropped open, unable to comprehend the reality of the situation. 

Mildes called out to her again, forcing her to turn around and start back up the stairs. Her heart frantically beating by the time she caught up to Mildes who was now standing by a large door. 

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to stop." 

"Are you unwell? You look flushed," Mildes said, now concerned. "And breathing heavily. Perhaps all of those stairs were a bad idea. We are almost there," she said, beckoning Ethuilla to keep walking. 

Mildes pushed a large door open, revealing an outside area far bigger and grander than the tiny herb garden off of the healer's rooms. "Lilacs are in bloom," she said. "I thought that you would like to see another one of our gardens."

Ethuilla still in shock searched for somewhere to sit, ignoring the beauty of the garden. The shock of it had almost brought her to her knees on the stairs. She hurried towards a bench and sat down, "I need to catch my breath," she said. 

Mildes fussed, feeling her forehead and cheeks for a fever. "Are you in pain?"

Ethuilla shook her head. "No," she said. "I am not."

******

Legolas looked at his father who was just standing there, staring at the staircase. "Ada, you should go after her. She must be in shock."

Thranduil paused, still staring up at the staircase where he saw her. 

Legolas put his hand on his father's shoulder, understanding why his father was hesitating- he was worried that she would be upset with him. "She will understand," he said quietly. 

Thranduil looked at his son. "I hope she will. I did not wish for her to find out this way."

As he ascended the staircase quickly, he found the open door to the garden and walked through until he saw Mildes checking Ethuilla for a fever.

Ethuilla looked up, seeing him walk into the garden. "Mildes," she said motioning towards their visitor.

Mildes stood up, "My Lord," she said, curtsying to him. 

"Leave us," he said sternly as he past her and at Ethuilla. 

Mildes rushed out of the garden, confused as to why he was upset. Ethuilla stood up and curtsied to him, unable to look at his face. 

"Ethuilla, please sit and allow me to explain. Are you unwell? The color is drained from your face" he asked as he walked towards her. 

She couldn't move. Her body frozen with confusion and a bit of fear. "You are King Thranduil," she whispered. Why would a King find her so interesting, she thought. Why would he care? The questions were left unsaid but still hanging heavy in the air between them. 

"Yes, I am Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm," he said as he stepped closer. "Please sit so we can talk."

She sat down on the bench, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Unable to lift her eyes up at him, she stared at his boots as he stood in the soft grass. 

"Ethuilla, I am sorry that you have found out this way. It was my intention to come to you this evening and tell you. I did not expect you to be walking in the halls this afternoon."

He looked at her- her head bowed reverently and perhaps out of fear. He knelt down on the grass in front of her, to try and get her to look at him. "Please look at me, little one," he whispered. His finger touched her chin, lifting her face up so that he could see her eyes. 

Her eyes met with his, and he was relieved to find no anger in them. She glanced at his elaborate crown and then finally looked directly into his pale blue eyes. 

"Why?" she asked. 

He sighed, "When the guards brought you to me... you were near death but for a moment, our eyes met and my heart swelled with compassion for you. A compassion that I had long lost for the race of men. I wanted to save you from whatever demons you were running from."

He touched her hands. "I told Beldaer not to tell you who I was. I became Mellon." He paused as he squeezed her hands, "Mellon is our word for friend. I am your friend, Ethuilla."

He watched a tiny smile form over her lips. "I wanted to understand what had happened to you and I did not think you would tell me if you knew my real identity."

"And Legolas is your son? He is a prince?" she asked. 

He nodded as he stood up from the grass. She watched his every move, enchanted by the new revelation.

"You are my guest, Ethuilla," he said before sitting down on the bench next to her. "I would like you to stay as long as you want."

"Thank you," she said, and quickly added, "My Lord."

He smiled, "There is no need to be formal with me whilst we are alone."

She silently nodded, pleased that their friendship would resume. She wanted nothing more than to ask him about the dreams. In her heart, she knew he was there and they had shared a kiss but did she have enough courage to ask the Elvenking? 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he watched her eyes furrow with worry. 

She looked at him, finding the last bit of courage in herself and said one simple word. "Alassë."

It was one of the final secrets he held from her, and he knew she desperately wanted the truth. He saw her glimmering eyes filled with hope to know that the intimate moments they had shared together in the dreams were true. 

"Happiness," he whispered as he reached for her hair. His hand brushed the hair away from her neck then moved to the back of her neck, holding it gently. He could smell the floral notes of it, just like the dream. His heart stirred with desire and need.

She closed her eyes first, anticipating his lips against hers. "Alassë means happiness, my little one," he murmured before leaning in to kiss her, unable to resist her waiting, full lips. 

Her fingertips touched his cheek as their lips met. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, beckoning her to open up to him and she did not refuse. And they were lost together, lips and tongues touching and teasing in the warm spring sunshine without a care as to where they were. 

She was the first to pull away, breathless from desire. Her cheeks pink with warmth which made her appear more beautiful, he thought as he looked at her. He reached for her hands, holding them both in his. He lifted them up to his mouth, as he placed tiny kisses on her knuckles, not wanting the moment to end. 

She felt as if she was floating in a dream and never wanted to wake up. "I should get back," she whispered, the words cracking with sadness as reality seeped in like an unwelcome visitor. 

"Yes," he agreed. "Ethuilla, would you have supper with Legolas and I tonight?" he asked. "After you've rested, of course. He worried when he saw you on the staircase and I'm sure he would like to see for himself that you are not cross with him."

She did not have enough strength to say no.


	9. Chapter 9

In vain, Ethuilla attempted to appear more presentable to have dinner with a King. The only thing she could do was to pull her hair up in a bun. Mildes watched as Ethuilla pulled back each wild curl and contained them with a couple of silver pins. 

“It does not matter what you wear or the style of your hair,” Mildes said. “Just the other day, he sat in the garden with you still in a nightgown.”

“Yes, I know,” Ethuilla said with a frown. 

Mildes escorted her to Thranduil's private rooms and stopped just in front of an elaborately carved door. "Ethuilla," she whispered as she leaned in. "Do not be nervous. And if you feel unwell, you are to speak up and tell someone. I will not have you fainting."

Ethuilla nodded and was about to say something but Galion interrupted them. 

“Please follow me,” he said. 

She walked several steps behind him through a couple of halls. Ethuilla stared straight ahead, not allowing herself to look around the private rooms of the King.

Thranduil stood by the fireplace, his arm resting casually on the mantle as he chatted with Legolas about trade issues. He heard the footsteps of Galion and Ethuilla even before the door was opened. Mid-sentence, he paused as the door opened. 

Immediately, he noticed the lines of worry around her eyes and how she bit her bottom lip. It disappointed him that her hair was up, off of her shoulders. He frowned just as Legolas stepped forward. 

Legolas quickly crossed the room to embrace her. "Father informed me that you are not angry," he said as he held her in a friendly hug. 

Ethuilla relaxed. "No, not angry at all," she said. "I was the one trespassing," she added with a giggle. 

"Something that has been long forgiven," Thranduil said as he moved towards the table. "Please let us sit and eat.”

The round table had three place settings, each with a silver goblet filled with red wine. A large platter of cheeses, dried meats, and vegetables sat in the middle. Ethuilla sat down with Legolas to her right and Thranduil to her left. She lifted the goblet up to her lips to take a sip of the rich wine. 

"Perhaps I should have Galion fetch you some water. I worry that the wine is too strong for you, Ethuilla," Thranduil said with concern. 

Legolas looked down to hide a smile. His father’s fussing over Ethuilla was endearing. 

Ethuilla put the goblet down. "Yes, I believe you are right," she said. "It is tasty though."

Legolas spent most of dinner retelling funny tales of guard duty. He was mostly oblivious to the stolen glances between his father and Ethuilla, only catching their shared looks once or twice. 

Just as Galion began to clear the plates, Tauriel rushed in and bowed to the King and Legolas. "My Lord, I need to speak to you privately," she said. She looked at Ethuilla then back at Thranduil. 

Thranduil and Legolas walked just outside of the room into the hall, but were still within Ethuilla's sight. 

"We captured three men at the Southern entrance," Tauriel said in hushed Sindarin, so that Ethuilla could not understand. "They were searching the same area that she was found. We surrounded them so they surrendered.”

Thranduil glanced over at Ethuilla and saw the worry in her eyes. "They are to be imprisoned until I speak with them tomorrow," he growled. "I will not tolerate these incessant intrusions. They will never find her, nor the map."

Legolas nodded, "I will go with Tauriel. Give my apologies to Ethuilla."

And without a goodbye, Legolas and Tauriel rushed off. 

"Mellon...." Ethuilla said, letting his old name slip. "Is something wrong?"

He walked to her chair and held his hand out to her, "Tithen pen, there is nothing wrong. Take my hand, I would like to show you something."

"Tithen pen?" she asked, confused as to what the words meant. She took his hand and stood up. Her dark eyes, full of worry, searched his face for any sign that the interruption was about her but he wouldn't give it away. Nor would he tell her. 

"Tithen pen means little one," he said softly as they began to walk together down a short hall and out into his private gardens. "This way," he said.

Ethuilla stood in the middle of the garden, enchanted by the magnificent oak tree. Thranduil watched as she looked up through the branches to the stars in the sky. He walked up behind her, his fingertips skimming across her shoulder.

"May I?" he whispered against her head, his hand touching the back of her hair where she pinned it up. 

"Yes," she replied, her words breathless with anticipation.

He removed each of the silver pins that held her hair into place and after the fourth pin, her thick curls tumbled down across her back. He inhaled before pressing a kiss on the top of her head. Her eyes closed as she felt his hands pull her hair to the side and then kissed the nape of her neck. “You mustn’t wear your hair up,” he whispered against her neck. “Do not deny me the pleasure.”

"Mellon...." she whispered, then corrected herself, "Thranduil."

"Yes?" he asked before kissing her sensitive skin again. 

She pulled away so that she could look at him, her eyes searching his face like a frightened doe. 

"I am scared," she confessed.

His hair glowed in the moonlight, giving him an otherworldly appearance. His eyes scrunched up in worry, unable to understand why she would feel that way. "But why? You are here, under my protection. There is no safer place for you to be."

Her eyes darted away, "I saw how Legolas and Tauriel looked at me. I did not understand their words, but I feel as if something happened. Did men come searching for me?"

"And if they did, what would you do?" he asked. "Do you not trust me?"

She paused and he understood why she hesitated- after all he had been secretive about his identity. 

"I trust you and Legolas. But if my presence here puts your people at risk, I should leave. I do not want anyone to get hurt because they are hunting for me," she said. 

He reached for her hand and held it between both of his. "Ethuilla, no one is hurt. There is no reason why you should leave."

She opened her mouth, ready to argue her point, but he stopped her by pressing a finger against her lips. Exasperated by her attempts at arguing, he groaned with disapproval.

"This land and its people are under my protection. I will not have you second-guessing my decisions. If I felt that the threat was too high to my people, do you not think I would have sent you to the border as soon as you could sit up in bed?" he asked. 

Her eyes dropped to the ground as she felt like a child being lectured by an adult, ashamed that she was questioning his judgement. "I am sorry," she said softly. 

Thranduil frowned, he hadn't meant to upset her, but rather tell her that a few men looking for her was no threat. "Come, let's enjoy the night air," he said as he took her hand to lead her to a nearby bench. 

Ethuilla sat down first, giving him plenty of space, but he chose to sit right next to her, their arms and legs pressing against each other. She was at a loss as to what to say. She wanted to know what was happening but would not press him for information tonight. 

"Things are muddled now," he said. "Your perception of me has shifted and you do not know how to behave. This is why I was Mellon for so long. You fear that you will offend me or that you will misstep and act inappropriately. Perhaps it was selfish to conceal my true identity."

He paused while he took her hand into his. "When we talked before, before you were aware of my title, you treated me as a friend," he said, turning to her. "I would like that to continue, Ethuilla."

Her eyes stared into his. "Me too," she admitted. 

There was a comfortable silence between them. The only sound being the wind rustling the leaves and branches of the oak trees rubbing together in a quiet moan. 

Ethuilla looked up, through the branches, at the crescent moon. Thranduil watched her- her beauty equal to the stars and the moon in his eyes. He reached for her hand. She squeezed his, not even looking over at him. 

“In the heat of the summer, I slept under the stars, just outside of the farmhouse. I was just a child, perhaps eight or nine. Grandmother would set a little makeshift bed for me in the berry patch. I stared up at the stars and the moon, pretending to be on a great adventure with a brave prince. And perhaps eat a few too many berries,” she laughed. 

Thranduil smiled, “I haven’t slept under the stars in years. Legolas and I would go on hunting trips for several days and the nights would be spent relaxing on tree branches, telling old stories.”

Ethuilla finally looked at him, “Why did you stop?”

“There is a deep sadness in my heart. A shadow has begun to fall in the forest and I fear that one day, it will overtake everything that I have worked diligently for,” he said. “She died because of this dark shadow. I could not protect her from it, Ethuilla, and there may be a time when I cannot protect everyone else here,” he said. 

His sadness, so palpable in the night air, caused her eyes to brim with tears. She leaned her head against his shoulder and squeezed his hand. “I am sorry,” she whispered. “I’m sorry she was taken from you and Legolas. I know that it must hurt.” 

He inhaled, the floral notes of her hair comforting him as he did. “You know of the same pain,” he said. “I can feel the weight your sadness too.”

She closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat. His arm wrapped around her while she cradled his other hand with hers. “You give me brief glimpses of happiness, Mellon,” she whispered. 

He kissed the top of her head softly, “As do you. Let me protect you, Ethuilla. Allow us the both to continue to feel those brief moments of happiness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of notes:
> 
> -I was asked on tumblr this week when this story was taking place. It is taking place in the early days of Sauron's shadow over Mirkwood or several years before the Dwarves arrive in The Hobbit. 
> 
> \- This post: http://whispersofafangirl.tumblr.com/post/80419193099/love-at-first-sight is very much how I look at how Thranduil feels about Ethuilla. I discovered it on one of my favorite blogs: askmiddleearth.tumblr.com last night. This really resonates with me because I believe Elves can recognize friends and loves from the eyes (or the windows of the soul). I thought I'd share this with you guys and maybe give some insight on how I view Thranduil and his feelings about Ethuilla. 
> 
> I'm going to try and post another chapter this week, before I leave on vacation. I'll be away from 3-27 to 4-8. I hope you'll be patient as it is likely there will be no updates during that time. Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and encouragement. <3


	10. Chapter 10

Thranduil heard her deep, rhythmic breathing and felt the weight of her relaxed body against him. She had dozed off, cuddled with him on the bench in the garden. He squeezed her hand, trying to wake her, but she didn't budge. "Ethuilla," he whispered. A breeze kicked up, causing her to shiver against the chilly night air. 

He pulled her into his arms, easily carrying her into his rooms. Galion stood in the hall, perplexed by the sight of his King carrying the woman. "She will take my room tonight," Thranduil told Galion. "You may go."

Galion bowed silently and left for the night. 

His bed chamber was lit only by the soft, golden glow of the fireplace. It wasn't until he laid her in the middle of his spacious bed that she peeked her eyes open. 

Disoriented, she asked where she was.

He covered her with a plush blanket. "My bed," he said. "Go to sleep."

She curled up on her side, pulling the blanket up to her chin. He sat down on the edge of the bed; his fingertips combing curls off of her face. He watched as she fell back into a deep slumber, silently promising her that he would always protect her.

He wandered down his hall, aware that Legolas was waiting for him by his desk. As he entered the room, Legolas stood up. 

"Ada, the men are in the dungeon," he said. "One of them admitted to trying to fulfill a bounty on Ethuilla's head."

Thranduil pursed his lips. "I cannot tolerate these men coming into the forest, threatening our land and people over a silly map or her. We must end this."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, I did not," Thranduil said as he poured himself a glass of wine. "It is not of her concern."

Legolas lifted an eyebrow, "Certainly, she should know that there is a bounty on her head and we have five men in the dungeon looking for her head."

Thranduil sipped the wine, annoyed that his son was doubting his decision. "She is not leaving, Legolas. There is no reason to tell her, for it would only cause her distress."

"She is staying then?" Legolas asked, failing to hide a smile. 

Thranduil nodded, "It is my hope that she will, Legolas."

Legolas had many questions for his father but instead of asking, he left it alone. He felt that if he overstepped it would cause Thranduil to question himself. "It is my hope as well, Ada," he said. 

******

He had no plan of killing any of the men, but it was his intention to make it very clear that if another man trespassed, Thranduil would have little qualm with killing them on sight. But it was the stupid arrogance of just one of the prisoners that made him reconsider. 

Five menacing Elven warriors, in full armor, stood behind each of the men with the tip of their swords pointed directly at the back of their exposed necks. Two of the men shook with great fear, thinking their heads would be lopped off as soon as Thranduil gave a signal. The other three attempted to appear fearless, but Thranduil knew better. 

Thranduil sat up in the throne, annoyed with the constant interruption these men were causing. Not only did they want Ethuilla's head, they also disturbed his land- awakening spider nests and endangering his people. Both were unforgivable. 

Legolas stood in front of the prisoners, scowling at them as he waited for his father to make a decision. Thranduil finally rose and slowly descended the stairs to their level. He crossed his arms as he looked down at the men with a dark, scowl on his face. 

"Men who trespass unto our lands are dealt with as criminals. Imprisoned or put to death," Thranduil said. "Five men. All anxious to behead a woman and collect a bounty. Each of them willing to risk their lives. Why?"

"The bounty was raised," the man in the middle said. "Enough gold to live comfortably for years."

Thranduil pursed his lips. "And you would kill a woman, returning her head to Lord Mortimor for such a thing?"

The man laughed, "'Tis a simple task. She is but a weak, stupid woman. A witch who deserves to die. It is by our Lord's order that she pays for her crimes."

Legolas watched as his father twisted his hand over his sword's hilt, ready to draw and kill the man. "And those crimes? What were they that warrant such a death?" Legolas asked. 

"Thievery and treason."

"The map?" Legolas asked. 

The man chuckled again, "That map leads to things she stole from Lord Mortimor. As they prepared for their marriage, she began to steal treasure from him and then hid it near her home."

"And took the time and effort to create a map?" Thranduil asked incredulously.

"Does it matter? She is a thief," he snarled. "Tis a shame though. If we found her alive, I would have taught her a lesson before delivering her head."

Two other men snickered at his words. A dark rage boiled in Thranduil's heart as he heard the men delight over the fact they would torture Ethuilla if given a chance. His mind showed him flashes of just what the man was implying- grisly scenarios of her suffering by his hand. His grip on the hilt of his sword tightened as he contemplated killing each one of them. 

"You dare laugh whilst in a situation such as you are. Perhaps you do not know the danger you are in," he growled. He abruptly unsheathed his sword, then touched the sharp tip of it against the man's throat. "I do not care about the woman, nor the map. I care that you and other men do not dare step foot into my realm again."

The blade poked the man's throat, drawing a trickle of blood. The prisoner's eyes snapped shut, knowing there was nothing left to laugh at. The King had been pushed too far. 

"Perhaps the best way to send a message to this Lord Mortimor is to deliver all of your heads to him myself," Thranduil seethed.

Legolas knew his father was teetering on the edge of beheading every one of them. He took a step forward, looking at the youngest man who was now sobbing with terror.

Thranduil turned to look at the young man, now blubbering and begging for his life. His cries echoed through the open halls. With the cold tip of his blade still against the man's neck, Thranduil glanced at Legolas, "Those two will be our messengers... if they can make it home alive," he said, pointing at the two sobbing men.

****

Legolas, Tauriel, and the company of guards stood at the edge of the forest. In the distance, two men frantically sprinted across the field. Their sobs could still be heard by the Elves. One of them carried a sack with a head of the snickering bounty hunter and a note to Lord Mortimor that simply said that any more trespassing will be an act of war towards the Woodland Realm. 

"Do you think anymore will come?" Tauriel asked. 

"They would be foolish to try," Legolas said. "The King has deemed any further trespassing as an act of war."

"And Ethuilla? Will she stay?" she asked. 

Legolas smiled at Tauriel, "It appears so."

*****

Thranduil found Ethuilla back in her room. She sat at the little table, sipping a comforting cup of tea while looking at a new book. 

When she saw him standing in the doorway, she quickly recognized the anger in his face. "What's wrong?" she asked as she stood up from the table. 

"Perhaps you would care to explain what the map leads to?" he said, taking a step closer. 

She stared up at him, not breaking eye contact despite how intimidating he was. "It leads to something that belongs to me. It is a map that my father left me before I was born," she said. "There were rumors that it was something stolen by me but it is untrue. Lord Mortimor discovered the map the day he came to tell me of my husband Torimor's death."

His bright eyes felt like they pierced her soul. She shifted, trying to remain calm. "The map leads to foothills near Emyn Muil. My Grandfather buried something there nearly a century ago. I don't know what is there, but I do know that I have sole claim to it."

He could hear the truth in her voice. Even if she wanted to deceive him, she would never be able to- his connection to her was too deep. It was clear to him that Lord Mortimor's story was a lie. 

The anger in his face and eyes subsided. She crossed the room, wanting to be near him. "There were men searching for me?" she asked. 

"Yes," Thranduil answered. "They are gone though. No more will come."

She felt great relief at his words. Her chestnut eyes sparkled with wetness. "Thank you," she whispered, her words shaky as she held back tears. 

"No tears," he said as he touched her cheek with his hand. "For I will protect you always."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a little lengthy and adult at the end.

Thranduil needed to leave the suffocating walls of his home, so he could go out into the forest where he could breath. With a small company, including his son, he walked out into a spring rain storm, stripped of the royal robes and dressed as the elves that accompanied him. The only thing that would tell the world of his status was the silver circlet on his head.

She had claimed his heart, and held it precariously in her fragile, mortal hands. He wanted to keep her unaware of the power she held.

No one dared question his execution of the three trespassers. He had killed for less in his younger, more emotional days. But the violent act itself was purely for her and her protection.

Legolas walked by his side as they went into the forest. The rain fell through the trees as they made their way deep into the darkness. They would spend several nights, perched on tree branches and under the evening stars. He needed to decide what would become of Ethuilla and his feelings.

Thranduil would return in time for _mereth elloth_ , the festival of flowers. 

**

It was Galion, not Thranduil, who informed Ethuilla of the King's abrupt departure. She concealed her confusion by keeping a sweet smile on her face and simply thanked Galion for the message.

She felt so very alone, despite having Mildes and Beldaer around. Being in this foreign world and not understanding why Thranduil acted the way he did was draining- she never knew how he felt or how he would act the each time they saw each other. So instead of obsessing on things she had no control over, she helped Mildes with the herb gardens and found the physical work a relief.

Much of her time was spent in the garden, next to Mildes, chatting and pulling weeds. Beldaer's grumpy facade slowly dissipated as he taught both Mildes and Ethuilla how to prune the medicinal herbs and care for them.

She still thought of him even as she lay in bed, blissfully tired from the physical work of the day. She often wondered if he would visit her in her dreams, but he never did.

On the eve of _mereth elloth_ , Beldaer came out into the garden with a little, wooden pipe. “Mildes, you should teach Ethuilla our dances,” he said.

Mildes giggled and pulled Ethuilla up, “Yes!” she said.

He started to play a happy tune and Mildes began to teach Ethuilla the simple steps. A small group of couples would dance in a circle, sometimes pairing off in middle of it. It reminded Ethuilla of some of the dances that people would dance at wedding celebrations in her village.

 

***

 

The King's return on the day of the festival was not met with any fanfare as it was his wish not to disturb the Elves' preparations for the festival. The Elves sang old spring songs as they worked, filling the halls with ancient lyrics. Thranduil smiled as he heard the songs echoing in the halls, for it reminded him of happier times with his Father and his Queen.

 _Mereth elloth_ was the day they celebrated the forest in bloom, thanking it for the beauty and sustenance it provided them- one of the favorite festivals of Oropher who would delight his people by spending hours drinking wine, laughing, and dancing.

Mildes explained the procession and how each of them would pass by the King and his son, bowing to them. Afterwards, they would lay a flower at the statue of Oropher as an offering of remembrance- a tribute to the old King.

Harps and flutes played joyful songs as they walked into the great garden. Ethuilla, shorter than all of them, walked hidden behind Mildes. As they stepped closer to Thranduil and Legolas, she took a deep breath, trying in vain to quiet her rattled nerves.

Mildes bowed to the King and Legolas, " _Hîr vuin_ _(my Lord)_ ", then walked to the statue, placing a single white flower at the foot of Oropher.

Thranduil could not help but smile as Ethuilla bowed. "Hîr vuin," she said quietly.

He noticed the tiny, white mountain flowers adorning her hair and the way her dark eyes sparkled when she glanced up at him. He nodded to her and stared as she placed a white lily by the foot of his father's statue. Legolas nudged him, reminding him there were others in the line.

It didn't take much time for the party to grow loud and playful. Ethuilla soon realized that the Elves weren't as formal and uptight as she once thought. With the wine flowing, most everyone was dancing and singing. She watched, off to the side, for a little while- unsure of where she would belong in the big crowd.

Mildes finally pulled her away from the safety of her bench and dragged her, laughing, to the group of dancers. She pushed her towards one of the men with dark auburn hair, “Be partners with him. His name is Hadron,” Mildes said with a silly giggle.

Ethuilla looked up at him, smiling shyly. It was uncomfortable, but she would not be impolite. “Hello, I am Ethuilla,” she said, hoping that he would at least understand her.

“I know,” he said, his voice gruff and annoyed. He glanced down at her as if she was an annoying child and looked away impatiently.

“You don't have to dance with me,” she said.

He squinted his eyes at her, “I have no choice.”

The music began to play, and Hadron took Ethuilla's hand. She misstepped several times to which Hadron pulled her along with a visible scowl on his face. Ethuilla took it in stride though, hoping the song would quickly end.

Thranduil watched Hadron with a critical eye. He knew Hadron served the one patrol was not particularly known for a good attitude. He noticed the tight grip he had on Ethuilla's arm and how he yanked on her each time she misstepped. Thranduil nudged Legolas. “Go dance,” he said.

Legolas looked at the dancing group and saw Ethuilla being pulled on by Hadron. “Ada, you should. You haven't danced at _mereth elloth_ for many years.” Legolas knew his father needed a push.

Thranduil sighed.

The King rose from the table, walking to the dancing group and waited until the music stopped. As soon as it did, he approached Hadron and Ethuilla. Both of them bowed to Thranduil.

“If I may have the honor of dancing with Ethuilla,” he said, much to Hadron's surprise.

Hadron stepped back, confused as to why the King would want to dance with her since she barely knew the steps.

Ethuilla tried to contain a smile, but she couldn't. Thranduil held his hand out to her and she gently took it. “Mellon, thank you for saving me from him,” she whispered.

His lips turned up in a little smile, “It is my pleasure.”

He walked with her towards the group of dancers as the next song started. With patience and a gentleness that Hadron had not shown, he helped her become more proficient at the dance which in turn, made her giggle with happiness as they twirled together through the song.

The song ended, everyone cheered, including the King, who hadn't shown this much happiness in many years. Legolas had watched the entire time; his eyes wet with emotion and relief- his father's happiness was beautiful to see.

Thranduil was pulled away from Ethuilla by a group of friends- rowdy and anxious to drink with him. He looked over his shoulder at her surprised to see her smiling at him and not disappointed.

Beldaer touched her elbow, “Ethuilla, perhaps you would dance with me?”

She danced with him twice, and managed to learn a new dance. She glanced over at Thranduil, now surrounded by nine Elves, all drinking and talking. “Beldaer, I need to sit for a bit,” she said. “The dancing has me winded.”

Beldaer frowned, “Come this way. I told you not to overdo it,” he said as he protectively places his hand on the small of her back, leading her to a nearby bench.

“I just need to rest,” she said. “I didn't overdo it.”

“Hmmmmph,” he muttered. “Well it was my fault, I insisted on the second dance,” he said. “I will fetch you some water and perhaps a plate of food.”

Mildes sat down next to her, “Are you tired?”

Ethuilla nodded, “A little bit. I think your father is making too much of it, though.”

After eating a few small sweet pastries and berries, Ethuilla sipped a glass of water and watched the crowd get drunker and wilder. A couple ran past her, giggling towards to a more private area of the garden.

The wildness of the party seems to calm as the sun began to dip below the trees, casting a pink light across the garden. Wine still freely flowed and more couples sneaked away off into the private corners in the garden. Some slipped away, going to their homes or off into the forest to gaze at the stars.

Ethuilla caught a glimpse of a couple kissing against an oak tree. She smiled, despite feeling alone. “I think I will return to my room,” she said to Mildes.

Mildes looked at her, “Are you sure? I should walk you back.”

“Yes, I should rest, but I will be fine. I know my way,” Ethuilla said.

Thranduil kept an eye on her throughout the festival. His obligation to his people and the sense of duty kept him from doing what he really wanted- to take her hand and run off into a corner of the garden to shower her with kisses as the other couples were doing. But since many of the Elves that had demanded his attention were either too drunk now or asleep, he made his move.

“It is not time for sleep yet,” Thranduil said as he approached Ethuilla. “For I have something to show you first. If you would indulge me,” he said as he held his hand out to her.

She turned at the sound of his voice, surprised to hear him. “Yes, of course.”

They walked, hand in hand, down a small path through several adjoining gardens. Sounds of couples giggling and whispering could be heard. “Mellon,” Ethuilla said. “Where is everyone?”

“Perhaps in the trees or just outside the gardens,” he said. “Elves are happiest under the stars. _Mereth Elloth_ is a perfect night for couples to reconnect with each other and kiss in the starlight. Much like our other festival in the autumn- _Mereth Nuin Gilliath_ \- the Feast Under the Stars.”

“You have many holidays then?” Ethuilla asked, just as he stopped at a small gate.

He turned to look at her- the white flowers in her hair glowing in the moonlight. “Yes,” he said with a smile. “We celebrate many things since there are many things in life to honor.”

He opened the little iron gate, allowing her to cross into the garden first. “We are in your garden?” she asked, immediately recognizing the ancient oak tree.

“Yes,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Mellon, I have seen your garden,” she said, turning to look at him.

“I know.”

“Then what would you like to show me?”

He tilted his head, did she not understand why he had brought her here? “It was a ploy to get you alone, Little One,” he said. His fingertips pushed a curly tendril of her hair away from her cheek. “For I wanted to be alone with you under the stars....”

“I thought you were...” she began to say but his lips stopped her from forming any more words.

“Shhhh...” he whispered in her ear before sliding his tongue against her earlobe. “I was away for only six short days and each of those days I spent countless hours thinking about my lips on yours.” He brushed his lips against hers again. “And about my fingers in your soft hair,” he said as he ran his fingers through her hair, causing little flower petals to fall down to her shoulders.

She moaned quietly as he kissed her neck. Any control she had was slipping away. “I went to sleep every night, hoping you would be in my dreams,” she confessed.

He pulled back, looking at her as his heart soared at her words.

They stared at each other for a moment- his bright eyes enchanting her. She glanced away first, the intensity becoming too much. He still watched her as she hooked his hair around his ear. The only way she could break his serious gaze was by kissing him.

He cupped her face with his hands as they kissed again- he could feel her desire build up with the kiss and felt the little moans that she hummed against his lips as he pushed her up against the tree. He nipped at her neck ,and sucked on the tender skin as her fingers raked through his hair.

“Thranduil.....,” she moaned as he pulled at her dress, exposing her shoulder so he could lick her newly exposed flesh. She pawed at his robes- desperate to touch and kiss his bare flesh.

He smiled against her shoulder, “You must realize that if I begin disrobe here, I will have you right here, in the grass under the stars,” he warned, his voice low with desire.

“I should hope so, my King,” she replied before pushing it off of his shoulder.

The burgundy robe fell to the grass. He smirked before unhooking the top silver clasp of his inner robe, but she stopped him before he completely unbuttoned it.

“Allow me,” she said as she began to remove the next layer. He now stood before her in a simple black tunic, pants, and his boots. She couldn't stop herself from running her hands up his tunic to feel his strong chest- he tensed up as her fingertips touched each muscle.

He pulled the tunic off then spun her around so that she faced the tree. “You are far too overdressed now,” he whispered, his breath hot against her neck.

Her hands gripped at the bark as he roughly sucked on her neck. His hands worked at the little buttons on the back of her simple dress, nimbly undoing it quicker than she could. It dropped to the grass, allowing her to step out of it. Underneath was a soft white shift.

He spun her back around, needing to see her face as he removed the last layer. He pulled it up over her head and she stood before him naked. He ran his hand down over the curve of her hip- her breath hitching as his hand ran back over it. She was about a foot shorter than him- her short, curvy stature so completely unlike his late wife's.

She noticed the change in his expression and wondered if her body did not please him for she knew wasn't as slender and tall as the women here. He looked up at her, noticing that she now looked off into the darkness of the garden, her eyes furrowed with worry.

“You are beautiful,” he whispered before he kissed her again, giving her reassurance.

Relief swept over her as she pressed herself against his warm body. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms before laying her down on this velvet robe. He quickly peeled both boots off, then removed his trousers. His naked body was just barely visible in the shadow of the tree but she caught glimpses of his pale sculpted muscles before he joined her on the ground.

His finger brushed over her lips, then trailed down to her pert nipples. She moaned as he teased her- tracing circles over them both. He murmured words in his language that she didn't understand just before he began to scrape his tongue over her breasts. She wiggled beneath him, groaning out with every flick of his tongue. Her fingers combed through his hair and even caressed the outside of his ear- she desperately wanted to kiss the very tip of it.

Thranduil heard her excited heartbeat and how her breath stopped with anticipation as he slid a hand across her belly. He could see the lingering bruises and cuts across her- even the scar from the arrow. “Ethuilla, you must tell me if I hurt you,” he said.

She touched his cheek, “You will not hurt me,” she whispered. “Do not worry.”

He felt like a first time lover, which was oddly comforting at his age- love returned to his heart. Everything with her felt new and wonderful. After a tiny kiss just above the scar, he returned to her lips, kissing them with the same gentleness.

Ethuilla hooked her legs around him, pushing him against her body. She needed the weight of him against her in the worst way. He groaned as his hard cock slid between her silky thighs- the tip just teasing her entrance. “Please...” she begged. “I've wanted this for so long...”

Thranduil grinded against her wet folds, moaning at how hot and slick she was for him. Finally after denying himself for so long, he thrusted himself completely into her.

She panted loudly as he remained still. As their eyes remained locked on each other, Ethuilla lifted her hips against him. A silent plea for him to begin to move with her.

Finally, he began to move- slowly first until he saw the pleasure on her face. “ _Nîn meleth (my love),”_ he moaned as she moved underneath him, her fingers digging into his back with each thrust. He could not keep his eyes open anymore, his head tilted up to the sky as their thrusts quicken. Their moans carried through the night without a care as to who could hear. Finally, he thought to himself... finally.

He wanted to reach climax with her so he waited until he felt her tense up around him before he allowed himself to come.  His seed spilled inside of her with one final thrust. With their hot, sweaty bodies still intertwined, he held her, burying his face in her fragrant hair. 

Her lips kissed his ear that was pressed against her cheek. No words needed to be spoken until finally he pulled away from her, kneeling on the ground next to her before lift ing  her with the robe into his arms. He carried her into his room, placing her gently on his bed, then joining her so that he could hold her while she drifted in and out of sleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation- sorry this update took awhile. Getting back into the swing of things has been a little rough. Missed you guys! I hope enjoyed the chapter. xox


	12. Chapter 12

He woke up, half-expecting it all to be a dream. Instead, he felt Ethuilla stir in his arms and her silky hair brushed against his cheek.

His eyes closed again, as he took a long breath. Desire swelled in him as he pulled her closer to him, and cupped her breast with his hand. “ _Nîn meleth_ _,_ ” he whispered. “Ethuilla.”

She moaned softly, and curled up tighter against him but did not wake up.

Like a silent plea, he kissed her shoulder, moaning on her skin as he did. “Ethuilla,” he said again as he pressed his morning erection against her little bum.

Finally, her eyes opened up. “Again?” she asked with a giggle. “You are a very demanding King.”

He teased her by pulling gently on her nipple. “I remember you being demanding as well,” he said with a smile.

There was a knock at the door just before Galion walked in, not expecting to see the King with Ethuilla. He cleared his throat and quickly turned around, allowing Ethuilla to cover herself with a blanket.

“My Lord, my apologies,” he said quickly. “I was unaware that you had company.”  
  
Thranduil chuckled at his friend's embarrassment. “Give me a few minutes.”

After Galion shut the door, Ethuilla turned over and looked at Thranduil, “Will this be a problem?” she asked, her eyes big with worry.

“The only problem there will be is that Galion will be unable to look you in the eyes for a day or two,” he laughed. “Do not worry, Ethuilla. He is a dear, loyal friend of many, many years.”

Ethuilla touched his cheek. “If you say not to worry, I won't,” she said. It was a lie said only to appease him in that moment. Perhaps Galion would not care, but Ethuilla doubted that all of his people would like the idea of her sleeping with their king.

Thranduil reluctantly pulled away to put on his robes so that he could handle whatever pressing business Galion had for him. “You may stay if you would like,” he said. “Sleep some more. I shouldn't be too long,” he said before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

 

*****

 

Thranduil stood with Galion in his office. Galion, eager to avoid the subject of Ethuilla, quickly ran down the list of morning business that needed to be given to Thranduil.

After everything was handled (in record time), Thranduil stopped his friend from making a quick exit. “My friend, if it was anyone other than you, I would not apologize for what you walked in on this morning,” he said. “I do regret though if it made you feel uncomfortable.”

Galion nodded, “There is no reason for you to apologize, my Lord. I am sorry if I reacted in a less than appropriate way and caused Ethuilla any discomfort. I simply did not know. It has been many years since... well, since you have had a guest.”

Thranduil nodded, “I know. I thought perhaps there would never be another... guest,” he said as a sadness came over his face.

Galion gave him a smile, “I shouldn't have been too surprised. Everyone can see that you care for her. The way you danced with her yesterday- I have not seen you smile so freely in centuries. She has brought light into your heart and that makes me happy.”

“Despite her being mortal?” Thranduil asked.

  
Galion nodded, “It is a surprising choice, yes. There will be those that find it... unusual.”

Unusual was the polite way of saying it. Thranduil crossed his arms on his chest and pondered what the right thing to do was. “I do not think that many people should know right now. A dance is one thing, but I will not invite the opinions of everyone into my private life,” he said. “I know that I can depend on you to help me.”  
  
Galion smiled, “My Lord, I will help in any way that you ask.”  
  
Thranduil touched his friend's shoulder, “Thank you.”

 

**

 

While Thranduil was gone, Ethuilla got dressed and walked out into the garden for some fresh air. She sat down on a bench and plucked a flower from a bush, putting it in her hair- she was oblivious to Legolas's presence.

“Good morning,” he called out, startling her.

She looked up and around, trying to find him. “Good morning?” she said, still unsure of where he was.

He laughed and then jumped down from a nearby tree. “I am sorry if I startled you, Ethuilla.”

She shook her head, even though Legolas was much older than her, he still acted like a teenager at times. “You knew you would,” she said with a laugh. “Did you sneak off from the party with a beautiful Elf into the trees?” she teased.

Legolas let out a loud chuckle, “No.” He paused and then teased back, “Did you?”

Her cheeks turned bright crimson as she looked down at her hands, avoiding his gaze. He realized that perhaps his teasing went a bit too far and sat down next to her.

“I did not mean to tease you inappropriately,” he said, nudging her with his arm.

“Oh I know... I deserved it though,” she said, finally looking at him.

They laughed together. “Ada hasn't danced at mereth elloth in many years,” Legolas confided in Ethuilla. “It gave me great joy to see him with you. The darkness that had loomed in his heart for so long is lifting.”  
  
Ethuilla touched Legolas's hand, unable to form a response. “And the darkness in my heart lifts because of him as well, Legolas.”

Thranduil listened to their conversation before finally walking out into the garden. “I have news- it appears that it is time for our annual trip to renegotiate our trade treaty with Lake Town. Legolas, I would like for you to attend with me this year.”

“Yes, Ada,” Legolas said. “I will arrange the travel.”  
  
Legolas quickly left and Ethuilla looked up at Thranduil, “How long will you be gone?”

“At least a week. Maybe more,” he said as he sat down next to her.

“Legolas seems excited,” she said.

“It is the first time I've asked him to accompany me,” he said. “It is time he learns his other duties as Prince. As for you,” he said, as he pressed his forehead against hers. “You will stay and carry on with Mildes and Beldaer. I will return as soon as I can and perhaps even bring you a few presents,” he said with a smile.

Ethuilla giggled before lifting her chin up and kissing him. “I will try not to miss you too terribly.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

With Thranduil and Legolas off to negotiate trade terms, a small group of six wood elves gathered in secrecy, shrouded by the darkness of the Mirkwood forest. They discussed the King and his recent display with the human woman and how it had dishonored their kind and the memory of the Queen. The bitterness of their words hung in the stagnant, misty night air and the members began to ask the leader to give an order to help remedy the “dire situation”.

The youngest, most naive member was chosen to implement the plan with specific instructions on how to handle the woman. The elders of the group relied on his venomous attitude and blind ambition to get the job done with little risk to themselves.

“Your loyalty to our group will long be remembered,” the leader said as he bowed to the young member.

The group dispersed silently in different directions into the night. Each went to their homes and waited for the King to return to Mirkwood.

*******

Ethuilla settled into a daily routine while Thranduil was away in Lake Town. Her days were spent in the gardens with Mildes- learning of each herb and plant and their uses then some language lessons where Mildes would try to teach her more of the language, often leaving Ethuilla frustrated as she stumbled over the odd-sounded words. After supper, she would wander to Thranduil’s gardens where Galion would keep a watchful eye on her as she sat under the oak tree or wandered around smelling the fragrance of the rare flowers that lined the garden.

By day five, she felt loneliness creep into her heart. With only Mildes and Beldaer as friends, she felt isolated and missed Thranduil’s comforting embrace. As she walked to Thranduil’s rooms, Galion greeted her at the door and walked back to the gardens with her.

“The King should be back in six days,” he said, trying to lift her spirits. “These negotiations rarely take longer than that. And I know he can be quite impatient.”

Ethuilla smiled, “Well, I’m sure I can manage for as long as it takes,” she said with a laugh. “I won’t be long tonight. Mildes told me of the crimson flower here that blooms only by the full moon.”

Galion nodded, “By the back gate. The moonlight is bright tonight, I have no doubt you will find them easily.”

Ethuilla strolled out towards the back gate and looked around as the blue light of the moon made the garden sparkle with magic.

Galion watched as she walked away, keeping an eye on her until he heard a knock on the door. He answered it, finding his friend Hadron standing there with a grin on his face. “Hello friend,” he said, letting Hadron into the rooms. “What brings you here tonight?”

“Our dear friends, the wine guards, need help with the cellar inventory as no doubt, the King will return with more,” Hadron said, glancing around the room. Galion laughed, knowing “inventory” was code for a night of drinking.

“I cannot leave yet,” Galion said. “When Ethuilla goes to her rooms, I will be able to join you and the others.”

Hadron shook his head, “Friend, you have been working without a much needed break for days now. Allow me to take over here. I will make sure Ethuilla gets back to her rooms. But please, go on without me. You deserve a little fun whilst the King is away.”

Galion hesitated. Ethuilla’s safety was in his hands during Thranduil’s absence. The King had given him strict orders. “I don’t know.”

“Have you forgotten I am a guard? It is my duty to the Kingdom to ensure the safety of everyone. Friend, do not be so stubborn,” he said, his smile getting bigger. 

“I’m being stupid,” Galion said. “He made me swear but you are a trusted member of the guard. Is it not the same? Thank you. She should not be much longer. I trust you will come down as soon as you can.”

Hadron nodded, “I will escort her back to her room then join you.”

Galion nodded then he rushed off to sample the wine that was practically calling his name.

Hadron looked towards the garden, then proceeded to walk out to where Ethuilla was. He watched as she plucked a flower from a vine and lifted to her nose to enjoy the fragrance. She was blissfully unaware of the elf that watched her from a distance, his eyes narrowing in pure hatred.

“You should not be out towards the gate like this,” he announced loudly, purposely startling her.

She spun around and dropped the crimson bloom down to the ground.  Startled,it took her a moment to realize that it was her less-than amiable dancing partner from the festival. The way he looked at her- the hateful way his mouth frowned made her stomach turn. “Hadron, I did not realize you were out here too,” she said.

“Galion had something to attend to and left me to watch over you,” he said and walked closer to her.

She took a step backwards, almost stumbling on a tree root. He reached out and grabbed her arm, yanked her up.

“See? It is dangerous out here for you,” he snarled. His large hand tightened around her arm to the point it started to hurt.

She tried to twist her arm out of his grasp but failed. “Release my arm,” she yelled. She looked towards the door leading to Thranduil’s rooms. Would anyone hear her cry out?

He yanked her against him. “You stupid whore,” he said. His face now just inches from hers. “You have no idea what you are responsible for. You trespassed onto our land, stirring up the great spiders which killed an elfling. He was an only child. Yet you’ve managed to escape the proper punishment and work your way into the King’s bed.”

His hand turned her arm until Ethuilla yelped out in pain. “Let me go,” she begged.

“You killed a small child. You are responsible for his death. Much like your own innocent child,” he spat.

Her eyes widened. “You know nothing of Lilianeth!”

“I know enough,” he said. “If you stay here, the hatred towards you will grow and so will the doubt of whether Thranduil can lead any longer. His pitiful, misguided compassion for you will lead to his destruction. And I know enough about you to know that if you have any love for him, you will not allow that to happen.”

Ethuilla’s eyes dropped to the ground. “You are wrong,” she said, trying to fight back but sounding more defeated.

“Leave Mirkwood and never return,” he spat. “That is your only hope to stay alive. I suggest you leave before he returns. If you don’t, your head will be at the gate when he returns. And if you even think about telling anyone- keep this in mind- there are more people here that hate you than accept you.”

He finally dropped her hand. She paused to make sure he wasn’t going to attack her before she ran back to her room.

****

  
She paced in her room- too scared to sleep. Thranduil would not be home for days. There was no way of knowing who was loyal to him or to Hadron’s cause. And there was the knowledge that she had caused a young elfling to die. _I’m so sorry_ , she cried out.

She would not cause anymore pain for Thranduil or his people. She did not deserve to be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Friends- My apologies for such a delay. These past months have been difficult for me- it's too much to get into here on AO3. It is my hope to update once a week with a new chapter once again. Thanks to those who have been patient and understanding with me. I appreciate every one of you. 
> 
> Heather


	14. Chapter 14

Ethuilla frantically shoved what she could into her small leather satchel. A small blade- the one that they used to trim shrubs was the best weapon she could find. It would be worthless protection but could help in a bind. She gathered a small sprig of  fefferweed  that could help with poisonous thorns and wrapped it in a piece of cloth along with some biscuits that had been left over from breakfast, and the silver comb that had adorned her hair at  Mereth elloth because it could be traded for payment if she could manage to get out of the forest. 

 

She looked at the pouch that so many men tried to kill her over and decided that Thranduil was the only person in the world she trusted it with. She placed it next to the book that Legolas had brought to her. Her fingers flipped through the book right to the page with Thranduil and Legolas. “I’m sorry, Mellon,” she whispered, taking one last look at him as her finger traced his cheek. “Please forgive me.”  The familiar pain of heartbreak throbbed once again in her chest just as it did when her husband died. 

 

Before she left, she did one final thing for him- a hidden note in the book that she hoped he would find one day. 

 

She walked out of her rooms, into the healer’s moonlit gardens. As her eyes peered into the dark, unwelcoming forest,  she shuddered with fear for she knew the cruel and unforgiving dangers that awaited her in the forest. She reached the small stone wall, pausing to look back one last time at the palace and saw Hadron watching her in the darkness by the wall near her window. Without a word, she pulled the hood over her head before climbing over the wall and slipping silently into the unforgiving forest. 

 

She ran as long as she could. Ethuilla expected Hadron to shoot an arrow into her back or appear suddenly in the dark to kill her with his bare hands. As she slowed down, she realized that he wanted the forest to kill her, to do his dirty work for him. 

 

Until the morning light, she pushed her way through the trees as best as she could. Thorns pulled on the fabric of her dress, tattering the bottom and scraping against her skin. But she carried on as quickly as she could manage. Her hand gripped the small gardening blade as she walked and waited for the terrifying creatures to appear. 

 

She didn’t stop walking until she thought it was midday. Exhausted and terrified, she drifted in and out of consciousness against the tree, gripping the small blade in her hand. 

 

*******

 

Mildes walked into Ethuilla’s room in that morning and knew right away something was not right. “Ada!! Ethuilla is gone!” she called out to her father. Very few things were gone but Mildes noticed her cape missing and the leather satchel that she had arrived with. 

 

Beldaer summoned Galion and Tauriel, telling them that it looked like Ethuilla left. Tauriel told him to not let anyone in her rooms except Galion then gathered guards up to search for her in the halls and gardens. 

 

Galion stood in Ethuilla’s room. He stared at the book on the bed and the small, leather pouch that contained the map. He had been responsible for her safety and yet managed to let his King down. If she wasn’t found quickly, Thranduil would place the blame on him as it should be. 

 

“Did she seem upset? You didn’t talk to her last night?” he asked Mildes. 

 

“No, I spent time with some of my cousins. I knew she was in the King’s gardens last night but did not see her after that,” she said. “Something must be wrong. She knows how dangerous the forest is.... she knew that if she wanted to leave, the King would help escort her to wherever she wanted. There was no reason for this.” Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of her friend perishing in the forest. “You must tell Thranduil!”

 

Galion nodded, “A messenger has been sent. No one is to be in this room until he arrives. A guard will be assigned to watch over her rooms.”

 

Galion went to find Hadron. He had questions for him. 

 

Later, Hadron stood defiant and proud in front of Tauriel and Galion, unphased by their questions. “I escorted her back to her room last night then joined you at the party,” he said cooly, reminding Galion that he had shirked his orders.  “We chatted a bit about life here but that was all. She certainly didn’t seem upset about anything. Perhaps she decided to just go home.” He casually shrugged. 

 

Tauriel looked at Galion and realized that he had abandoned his duty to the King and Ethuilla for a party. “There will be a large search party leaving soon. You are to join them and wait for your assignment,” she ordered Hadron. 

 

“You stay here and wait for the King,” she told Galion. “He will want answers when he arrives.”

 

Hadron bowed before walking away with a smirk on his face. 

 

“Galion, it is unlikely she left of her own will,” Tauriel said. “Something is very wrong. Thranduil and his party should be here by dawn. I’m sure the messenger is almost at Lake Town by now.”

 

************

 

Their quickest messenger reached Lake Town in record time. He rushed into the King’s room and bowed to him. 

 

“My Lord, I was sent to inform you that Ethuilla has gone missing from the palace. A search party has been assembled and they are scouring the forest for her. No one has seen her since last night after she left your gardens.”

 

Thranduil stood up, shocked at the news. “How could this have happened?” he roared with anger, directing it towards the messenger.  

 

“They do not know, my Lord. Mildes found her room empty this morning with no explanation,” the messenger said, taking a step back from the King. 

 

Legolas stood up, looked at his father with worry. “She will not survive the forest, Ada.”

 

“We leave now,” Thranduil said. “I will search every corner of the forest myself if I have to.”

 

******

 

Thranduil was silent the entire way back to the palace. Legolas knew that talking would do nothing but anger him even more. They rushed up to Ethuilla’s room to see for themselves, dismissing the guard that stood in front of it. 

 

Thranduil scanned the room, unable to comprehend what had happened. All of those moments he spent with her rushed back to him.  He went to her bed to pick up the pouch and saw the map still in it. “She knew I would keep it safe,” he whispered to Legolas before putting it in his pocket. “Something is not right. She would not have been so foolish as to just leave! She knew the dangers of the forest!”

 

He picked up the book and hurled it against the wall. A small scrap of paper slid across the floor and stopped at Thranduil’s boot. Thranduil bent over to grab it so he could see if it was something she left for him.

 

Mellon, our moment of happiness has come to an end. I am sorry. I hope you will forgive me. Please know that my actions were for you. Be safe. 

 

He handed it to Legolas and turned away. “Her concern for my safety.... something is not right. No one is to know of that note,” he said. “Why would she worry of my safety?” 

 

Legolas frowned as he read the note. “Who else can we trust? Right now, every available guard searching for her.”

 

“I need to speak to Galion,” Thranduil growled as he took the note back from Legolas. “You are to join Tauriel in the search party and have her send Hadron and his group back to the palace to guard here. I will join as soon as I am finished speaking with Galion to see what he knows.”

 

“We will find her, Ada,” Legolas said before he left. 

 

Thranduil went to his rooms and began to dress in his armor with the help of Galion. “You and I have been friends for as long as I can remember,” Thranduil said. “Why would you allow another person to assume your responsibility? You knew how dear she was to me.”

 

“I saw no harm in a trusted member of your guard escorting her back to her room,” Galion said. “I have known Hadron as long as you. I trusted him and still do.”

 

Thranduil grabbed Galion’s arm. “You may trust him but I gave  you  the order to make sure she returns to her room safely every evening. A simple order. One that should not have been a burden to you,” he spat inches from Galion’s face. “You have failed me.” Thranduil’s hand dropped to his side. 

 

“I am sorry I have failed you, my Lord,” Galion said as he bowed to his King, his voice shaking with fear and remorse. “If she perishes in the forest, it will fall on me. I will take responsibility for her death.”

 

“Let us hope it does not come to that,” Thranduil said before he walked away. 

 

Galion frowned, he saw the anger that bubbled just below the surface and knew that the consequences would be severe. 

 

*******   


Ethuilla looked up at the trees, realizing it was night for the third time. Or was it the fourth time? Maybe the fifth time?  


 

Her mouth was dry from a painful thirst. She fell to her knees, dizzy from looking through the trees.  Just let me die now, she pleaded.

  
She tried to get back up twice but failed both times. She pulled her legs up to her chest, holding herself as she slipped into a restless sleep, praying that she would just slip away. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Droplets of water started to fall from the sky. Ethuilla blinked as each raindrop plopped on her head, forcing her out of her exhaustion. Instinctively, she opened her dry mouth and tried to get as much rain as she could. She moaned as it started raining harder; her mouth hungrily tilted to the sky.  

 

The water provided relief and a sliver of precious hope that she could continue on and get out of the forest before it claimed her life. With courage, she stood back up to start walking again.

 

Ethuilla foot slid on the slick mud, forcing her into a tree. She collapsed to the ground, crying again from the frustration, but stopped as she saw a hopeful sight. Cobblestone underneath her boot. “The path,” she whispered, recognizing it from the first time she escaped into Mirkwood.

 

She scraped her hand along the mud, uncovering more stone. She got up, and started to search for the path and began to slowly follow it as it wound through the trees. Her eyes scanned the treetops, trying to gauge how long until nightfall. How many hours will it be? It is all an illusion, she thought.

 

She slid again on the wet rock, landing just at the bottom of a marble statue. She looked up, recognizing the woman’s face from a painting in the library- it was Thranduil’s late wife. Vines twisted all around her, almost to the point of covering her yet, Ethuilla knew her face.

 

“No,” she screamed as she yanked on the vines, hallucinating that the Elven Queen was alive and entrapped by the vines. “Get off of her!!” she yelled, panicked that the vines were suffocating her.

 

Thorns on the vines tore at her palms, and her blood smeared across the statue.  She wouldn’t stop until every vine was off of the Queen. “Go to him!” she cried out. “Stop standing here! He needs you!”

 

Sobbing, she fell down to her knees. “Help me... I can’t do this.”

 

 _I’m coming_ , Thranduil’s voice said in her mind. _Tithen pen, I’m coming for you_.

 

“No...no...no.... stay there. Don’t come for me,” she called out into the forest.

 

A man’s booming laughter forced her out of her delusion. Ethuilla wiped her eyes and saw three sets of boots standing in front of her. She started to scramble away, but the laughing man grabbed her hair, yanking her back to him.

 

“Got ya,” he laughed. “Know how much your pretty head is worth?”

 

She screamed, trying to escape his vice-like grip. He easily lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. Her scream echoed through the forest as the men bound her hands and gagged her before throwing her over a horse tethered to a tree just outside the gate.

 

*****

 

Thranduil and his search party slaughtered four spider nests by the second day. He wanted to decimate every threat to Ethuilla that he came across even if it meant it was taking more time from the search. But with each lengthy fight, he knew he was running out of time to find her alive.

 

As it started to rain, he cursed the skies. “Her trail will be covered,” he cried out, frustrated with how little progress they were making. “And worse, she’ll die from being exposed to the cold.”

 

Even in the summer, the cool nights could prove fatal to someone if they were not prepared. He thought of every danger she could face. It felt like a losing battle. His heart ached with the idea that she was already dead.

 

“Ada!!! I found something!” Legolas called out.

 

Thranduil ran to his son. Legolas held out a small blade to Thranduil. “It looks like something Beldaer would use in the gardens.”

 

Thranduil took the small blade form Legolas. “She may have grabbed this for protection. Everyone... please, we may be close,” he said as he sheathed the small blade. “Every tree, bush, boulder... everywhere must be searched. The rain is destroying her trail. Legolas, you are the best tracker. Run ahead and listen.”

 

Legolas sprinted eastward and climbed a tree to listen for any sign of Ethuilla. The rain slowed to a slow sprinkle, letting him hear more movement.  He turned just as Ethuilla screamed out and knew she was near the eastern gate.

 

Moments later, he met with his father with the news. “I heard screams, then horses running. She was grabbed by someone.”

 

Thranduil grabbed the hilt of his sword, twisting it tightly in his hand. His eyes narrowed as he looked towards the eastern gate. “Retrieve horses and meet us at the gate. Go!”

 

Three guards left, leaving Thranduil and Legolas to sprint towards the gate.

 

As they ran, Thranduil looked down at the cobblestone, noticing the small footprints that Ethuilla had left behind. “We are on her trail!”

 

Legolas stopped at the statue of the Elven Queen. He touched the blood that was smeared on it. “Ethuilla,” he whispered. “Her blood is smeared over the statue.”

 

Thranduil pointed to the boot prints in the mud. “Three men,” he growled. “Bounty hunters.”

They both drew their swords as they walked out of the forest and into the plain. The horses flattened the tall grass towards the south, leaving a clear trail for Thranduil and Legolas. “South,” Thranduil spat. “She better still be alive.”

 

*****

 

Her captors’ horses galloped across the field into the cover of the trees. Ethuilla struggled against her bindings, trying in vain to free her hands. She was sitting in front of the leader, a man who ranked of old beer and putrid body odor. “Don’t get any ideas,” he growled in her ear. “The bounty for yer head isn’ much less than alive.”

 

They rode until nightfall. He pushed her off the horse, letting her fall to the ground. She cried out against the rag in her mouth as she felt pain flash through her arm. “Sorry bout that,” the man laughed. He bound her feet together and dragged her to the middle of their makeshift camp.

 

Ethuilla refused to cry. She watched as they ate supper- some potatoes, fried up over the fire. Her stomach lurched with hunger.

 

“Hungry?” the leader laughed. “From the looks of ya, you wandered the forest for a while. Elves not protecting ye anymore.”

 

She shook her head; she didn’t want Thranduil involved with her problems anymore.

 

“Bet she cleans up nicely, though,” another man said.

 

Her eyes widened as she looked across the fire at the toothless man. He smirked at her, satisfied with her fearful reaction.

 

“Aye,” the leader joked. “But remember she was the elves' whore. Used up. Were they rough with ya?”

 

She looked away, unwanted tears burning her eyes. Why couldn’t she had just died in the forest?

 

****

 

The smoke from the camp’s fire was a giveaway to their location.  The bounty hunters were no match to the elves. “Fools,” Thranduil growled as he looked deeper into the woods, focusing on the faint glow of the fire.

 

“Makes it easier,” Legolas said with a grin.

 

Thranduil nodded, “Yes. This ends now.”

 

The two made their way, flanking each side of the camp. Thranduil peered through the darkness at his son directly across from the camp then at Ethuilla, who was curled up on the ground, shivering and shaking with sobs.

 

One hunter dozed, nodding awake every so often. Another snored on the ground. The leader glanced at Ethuilla on the ground, then made his way over to her without disturbing the others.

 

He untied her feet, then pointed the edge of his sword against her throat as she started to kick her feet at him.  “One wrong move... I’ll kill ya.”

 

As his dirty hands slid her skirts up over Ethuilla’s knees, Thranduil seethed. In just three impressive leaps, he pushed the hunter down and drove his sword swiftly between the hunter’s shocked eyes. He turned towards Ethuilla, pulling the sword out of the hunter’s head and sheathing as he walked to her.  The man’s head hit the ground, blood pooling everywhere.

 

Legolas sprung into action, quickly killing one with an arrow to the heart and the other with a clean slit to the throat.

 

Ethuilla screamed against the rag in her mouth until Thranduil pulled it away, then cut the binds on her hands. “NO!!!” she cried out into the night. “NO!!”

 

“Shhhhhh....” he tried to comfort her, pulling her against his chest. “Let me hold you for I feared  you dead.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her trembling body against his armor.

 

She fought against him until he started to whisper in her ear. “ _Odulen an edraith anlen, tithen pen_.... I have come to save you, little one,” he said as he brushed her frizzy tendrils away from her face. “I cannot bear to live without you.”

 

Legolas glanced down at them, then turned away to give them some privacy. “Ada, I will watch for our guards,” he said before walking into the dark forest.

 

Ethuilla’s eyes softened. “Is this real, mellon? Am I dreaming you?”

 

He smiled softly, “This is real, my love. I promise you the nightmare is over.” He softly pressed his lips against her forehead.

 

She closed her weary eyes as he did. “I am scared for you,” she said, her voice cracking as they pressed their cheeks together, his hand cupping the back of her head.

 

“Shhhh.. there is no reason to be,” he said, not wanting to get into what had happened at the palace. “Your safety is all that matters. We will talk about the bounty hunters and why you left the palace after I make sure you are not injured and have the strength to. Until then I will not leave your side.”

 

He picked up her hands, inspecting the cuts on her palms from the thorns. “Are you hurt in any other way?” he asked.

 

“How long has it been?” she asked, ignoring his question. “The forest cast a dark spell on me. I feel as if it had been weeks. Only now that I am in the clear air, can I think straight.”

 

“Three days,” he said, disappointed that it had taken him that long. “It took me a day to reach Mirkwood from Lake Town then we have spent these past few days fighting the spider nests and following your trail. Legolas heard you scream when the hunters grabbed you.” He paused to get out a small canteen of water for her. “Drink.”

 

She took a few long sips, the cool water soothing her raw throat. “I feel like I wandered the dark forest for weeks.”

 

“No,” he said quietly. You would not have survived weeks of wandering, he thought.

 

Legolas ran back, “Ada, they are here with the horses.”

 

“There is an abandoned farmhouse just a short ride away from here,” he said to Legolas. “I will take Ethuilla there for the night. We cannot travel with her in this condition through the forest at night,” he said. “We will make camp at the farmhouse for the night.”

 

He cradled her in his arms and began the walk to the horses. The three guards, elves that had been by his side since the time of his Father and whom he trusted implicitly,  awaited their orders. “Two are to stay to clean up the site. Burn the bodies. Return to the abandoned farmhouse- we will set camp there.”

  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A'maelamin: my beloved  
> Tithen pen: Little one

Thranduil remembered the family that lived in the farmhouse so long ago. Five little children, each with ginger curls, helped in the fields with giggles and smiles. A happy little family that was destroyed one night when a pack of orcs roamed the countryside. Thranduil had been one of the first to discover the scene. He spent the next three days looking for the pack of orcs and had destroyed each of them. This was when the shadow of evil was just beginning to fall on Mirkwood. A time when the King had cared about the outside lands and their people. 

 

The farmhouse remained. There was no front door and most of the family’s possessions had been looted by travelers but it was shelter. Legolas walked through the doorway and noticed an iron stove that remained in the barren room. “I’ll start a fire,” he said, as Thranduil walked in with Ethuilla cradled in his arms. 

  
One of the guards spread out his cloak on the earthen floor so Thranduil could put her down. As he laid her on the floor, she stirred. He covered her with his own cloak, making certain she was warm.

 

Drifting in and out of consciousness,  Ethuilla opened her eyes as Thranduil covered her with his cloak. “Where am I?” she asked.

 

“Somewhere safe,” he said, tucking the robe around her. “Sleep little one,” he whispered as he knelt down by her. His fingers pushed away her curls from her cheek and neck. 

 

She reached for his arm. “Do not take me back,” she pleaded, her eyes opening wide with fear. “For if you do, you will be in danger.”

 

Thranduil tilted his head, “My darling, the hunters are dead. They cannot get to you at the palace. I will be dealing with your bounty and all of this will end.”

 

“No.....” she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. “Not the hunters.” Her eyes nervously glanced at the guard standing nearby. 

 

He turned to look at what she was staring at and realized she would not talk in front of the others. “Leave us,” he ordered. 

 

Legolas knelt down next to his father on the floor. “Ethuilla, who told you this?”

 

“Your people....they are enraged by my presence because of what I did.... killing that little boy by disturbing the spiders...” she blurted out through tears. “I didn’t mean to.. you have to believe me..”

 

“You did no such thing,” Thranduil said, anger flashing on his face. “No boy has died! Who has told you such lies?”

 

Legolas reached for Ethuilla’s hand as Thranduil seethed. “Who told you this?”

 

“I was in the garden...I thought Galion was there... but Hadron came to me,” she said. “He told me that many wished me dead and if I wanted to save you, I should go back home where I belong.”

 

“Hadron?” Legolas asked. “But he’s...”

 

Thranduil raised his hand to stop Legolas from speaking. “Go on.”

 

Her big, wet eyes with fear, “He said many feel this way. That I have no place there.”

 

Thranduil pulled her into his arms, “ Tithen pen,  thank you for being so brave... for risking everything for me.... I promise you have caused no harm to any boy. It is a lie. Please...” he said, as he cupped her face in his hands. “Please rest now. You are safe.”

 

He pulled the robe over her and stroked her cheek until she could no longer fight sleep and dozed off. 

 

He stood up and looked at his son, “It seems as though we have traitors in our midst. The guards with us... I trust- for two of them served with my father and the other has been with me since boyhood.”

 

He paused to glance down at Ethuilla, “She risked her life for me,” he said. “She knew she would die in that forest.”

 

Legolas nodded, “I know, Ada..... we must find these traitors. Starting with Hadron..”

 

Thranduil turned away to look out the missing door, “We need to plan this carefully, my son. Danger is hiding in our own home. I will not risk Ethuilla’s life again, nor will I tolerate any dissent. Who ever these traitors are, we will find them and deal with it.”

 

Legolas walked to the doorway, glancing out at the guards. “I will see what provisions we have- she’ll need to eat when she awakens.”

 

Left alone, Thranduil returned to her side. He sat against the wall and pulled her up into his lap, caressing her shoulder and arm. She smiled in her sleep as he comforted her. “My brave... brave... little one,” he whispered as he touched her cheek. She shifted on his lap, completely limp from being deep asleep. “I will do everything to make sure that you never have to risk your fragile life again.”

 

For the rest of the night, he held her protectively in his arms so she could sleep without any fear. By morning, she finally stirred when Legolas started to cook breakfast for her. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Legolas standing at the iron stove, heating up some breakfast. 

 

“I knew that this would wake you up,” Legolas laughed as he watched her sip some water. 

 

Thranduil stood by the door, silently planning how to handle the situation. He glanced back to look at his son and Ethuilla, smiling and talking to each other. Grateful that his son had accepted her- he wondered why there would be people of his own that did not. 

 

“I heard you talking to me in the forest,” she said, her eyes meeting with Thranduil’s. “It was an hallucination, wasn’t it? Or was it like the dreams?”

 

Thranduil smiled slightly, “No. The entire time we were searching for you, I was calling out to you. I knew that your heart was still beating,” he said. “Our connection runs very deep, Ethuilla. I’m grateful it was because it gave me hope to continue on.”

 

After tending to her cuts and scrapes and full belly, Thranduil urged Ethuilla to sleep once again. After she finally dozed in the makeshift bed, he gathered the guards and Legolas and discussed his plan of action. 

 

“You are to return to the palace. Fetch Tauriel and bring Ethuilla some traditional clothes. We will be bringing her back under the cover of darkness and disguised as one of us. No one is to know that she lives,” Thranduil said. He paced for a moment, “She will ride with Tauriel tomorrow night in the western gate of the halls. I will return with you and the guards. No one is to know of the plan. Ethuilla’s safety depends on it.”

 

“Do you think there are many involved with this treachery, Ada?” Legolas asked. 

 

“The web of deceit could be much bigger than you or I can imagine or it could be the plan of a very small group. Hadron holds the key,” Thranduil said. “He is to be assigned to my personal guard. I would prefer to keep him close.”

 

“And where will Ethuilla stay?” Legolas asked. 

 

“She is to be in my chambers until I have deemed it safe for her,” Thranduil instructed. “Double the guards near my rooms.”

 

“And what of Galion? You can’t think he is a part of this,” Legolas asked. 

 

“I will speak to him as soon as I arrive,” Thranduil said. “While he did not follow orders, I do not believe that he intentionally allowed harm to come to Ethuilla.”

  
  


By the time Ethuilla stirred, the sun had set and the only light in the room was the soft glow of the stove. She sat up in the pile of cloaks and looked at Thranduil. “Is Legolas still here?”

 

“No, I sent him back,” he said quietly. “There are two guards outside our door, keeping watch. Legolas will return tomorrow with Tauriel.”

 

She looked down at the ground, “I could leave. Save you from all of this.”

 

He reached over to her, lifting her chin up with his finger. “If it is something you desire... to go another land and live out your life amongst your kind, I will always honor that wish.  But, Ethuilla, it would break my heart if you left me now. I would like you to stay... live out your life with me. To make the most of the time we have together,” he said. 

 

She couldn’t answer. Her throat clenched with emotion, not allowing her to speak. All she could do was look up into his eyes and see the sincerity and love in them. “I don’t know what I have done to deserve you,” she admitted. 

 

He smiled at her, “I have that same question, Ethuilla. I thought I would spend the rest of eternity without another love.” He turned away as he thought of the short time he would have Ethuilla. The lingering sadness bubbled up into the King’s heart. 

 

“Your people though... will they accept me?” she asked. 

 

“I do not know. I know that there are some that will never understand and very few that will hate it. Did you not see the joy in their faces as we danced at the festival?” he asked. 

 

“I was too enchanted by you to notice,” she admitted as she curled up next to him and intertwined her fingers through his.“What will come of Hadron?”

 

Thranduil drew a deep breath. “He will pay for his treason,” he said. “Along with anyone who dare conspire against their King. There is no other way.”

 

She heard the hurt in his voice, the pain of being betrayed. She turned to him, cupping his face in her hands before kissing him softly on the lips. “My Mellon,” she whispered against his cheek before kissing him again, giving him the comfort that he so desperately needed. 

 

His fingers combed through her curls, pulling them off of her shoulder so he could finally press his lips against her bare skin. With his lips, he felt her pulse quicken as she moaned under him. “ Nîn Meleth......my love,”  he said against her skin, his breath hot against her neck. 

 

Her hands slid down to his neck as he moved down to her chest, pressing his ear against her heart, listening to it beat loudly with excitement. She tickled the top of his ear while he listened. “Do you know what I cannot wait for?” she asked.

 

“Hmmmm.... my bed?” he replied with a smile. 

 

She giggled, “Yes that.. .but a bath. Warm water, the lovely flowers and herbs that Mildes puts in there...” she said with a sigh. “I feel so disgusting and dirty”

 

He pulled away from her, staring into her eyes. “You are beautiful,” he said. “There is nothing wrong with you as you are. I only see the beauty of the woman I love.”

 

Speechless again, Ethuilla leaned in and they shared a tender, slow kiss. He pulled her on top of him, both still sitting up but now she faced him, straddling his lap. She rocked her hips against him making him groan with excitement. 

 

His fingers nimbly worked the laces that fastened the back of her dress, removing each one slowly as they kissed. As he pushed her dress down off of her shoulders to expose her bare chest, he leaned over to pepper her skin with little kisses. 

 

Her hands pulled at his tunic; she wanted nothing more than to feel his warm skin against hers. He pulled it off, tossing it to side and then pulled her in for an embrace. Both of them moaning at the sensation of warmth and closeness. She pulled away and stood up, letting the dress fall to the floor and he did the same, removing his pants for her. 

 

His erection throbbed with anticipation. “Lie down,” he whispered as they cuddled under the cloaks on the floor. It wasn’t an ideal place, he thought and worried for a moment, that the floor would be too uncomfortable for her. 

 

But she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him to her. “Don’t stop,” she pleaded as she ran her hand down his chest, her fingers playing with the soft patch of hair just above his cock. “I need you.”

 

He expelled his breath in a slow hiss as her delicate hands stroked his hard cock. He pulled himself out her reach so he could flick his tongue across her nipples, then sucked one into his mouth. Her moans filled the quiet farmhouse with passionate sounds. 

 

“ Mellon... ,” she murmured as his finger slid down to her pussy, and he began to circle her hardening clit. He looked up at her as he continued to lap at her nipples and watched her face flush with excitement. 

 

His finger circled quicker, now hot and slick from her arousal. “ A'maelamin ,” he said, encouraging her release. 

She reached for his arm as she reached the brink, the burst of pleasure overtaking her body. He kissed her as he pulled away his finger and used his hand to move his cock through her folds, getting it wet from her pleasure. 

 

Her hips bucked up, trying to get him to enter her. “Please...  mellon ... please,” she called out. 

 

He pushed into her, sliding in and out slowly at first. Thranduil moaned as he felt her hips lift up with each thrust. How he loved her eagerness.

 

One hand slid behind her head; his fingers entangled in her messy, brown curls. They moved together slowly at first until she was on the cusp of orgasm again. He thrusted harder and faster, until she slipped over the edge again, tightening around him. 

 

He groaned as he couldn’t last much longer, the intensity of emotion and pleasure too much to hold back. In a frenzy of pleasure, he let go, spilling his seed deep in her. “ A'maelamin ,” he murmured over and over in her ear as they caught their breath. 

  
He softly kissed her lips before moving onto the floor and pulled her against him before pulling the cloak over them. His hand found hers and held it tightly. “I will never let us be apart again,” he whispered. 


	17. Chapter 17

In the darkness of the early morning hours, Thranduil slipped out Ethuilla’s arms to prepare for the day that lay ahead. Determination swelled up within the great King as he placed his silver diadem on his head. 

 

“Why are you up? It is still early,” Ethuilla called out to him.

 

“My mind is on the day and the plan I have laid forth. I could rest no longer,” he said, looking down at her. “Legolas and Tauriel will arrive before sunrise.”

 

Ethuilla sat up, pulling the cloak over her cold shoulders. “Are you worried?” she asked, the concern plain on her face.

 

Thranduil tilted his head, “I do not worry for I know that all will be resolved. I am saddened by the betrayal. And quite eager to restore peace in my realm and provide you the sanctuary you deserve. I was worried when I thought that I might lose you but this... this is different.”

 

Ethuilla said nothing else. She pulled her torn dress over her head and her boots on. 

 

Thranduil glanced towards the doorway and heard the horses off in the distance. “They are close,” he warned her before walking out into the chilly darkness. 

 

Legolas and Tauriel arrived within moments. After dismounting, Tauriel bowed to the King. 

 

“Tauriel, you have served me loyally for over four hundred years. In that time, you have protected me and this realm with an admirable fierceness. I ask of you that you extend that loyalty to Ethuilla,” he said. “For if someone threatens her, they are threatening me.”

 

“My Lord, it is my honor to protect Ethuilla,” she said with a bow of the head. 

 

He nodded, pleased with her allegiance. “Please go, help her prepare.”

 

Tauriel entered the farmhouse, bowed to Ethuilla, then placed a bundle of clothing on the table. “This morning, I will transform you into a great elven warrior,” she said with a smile. “And you and I will venture home.”

 

Ethuilla smiled as she looked through the pieces of clothing. All of it practical, yet beautiful. The tunic and pants were a dark emerald green and the cloak, a beautiful deep mahogany. 

 

Tauriel helped her with each piece, fastening the fine, brown leather braces on her wrists and watched as Ethuilla slipped on the boots. Finally Tauriel handed Ethuilla a fine elven blade. “Do you have any skill with this?” she asked. 

 

Ethuilla took it from her, looking at the hilt and blade, feeling how light it felt in her hands. “Not really. Just from playing as a child,” she admitted. 

 

“Sheathe it,” Tauriel said. “There should be no need for it, but you should be prepared to use it if the need arises. Perhaps, I can teach you afterwards,” she said with a smile.

 

Ethuilla slipped it into her scabbard and the two walked out into the bright morning sun. 

 

Legolas smiled, “It is official. You will join us on patrol soon enough.”

 

Thranduil did not find his son’s joke humorous. “That will never happen,” he said, scowling with disapproval. He turned his attention back to Ethuilla and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. “You will wait here until mid-day. Legolas and I will return now. I must implement the plan and secure Hadron so he cannot do any more harm.” 

 

“Beloved,” he said, as he kissed her cheek. “Tauriel and my trusted guard will ride along with you. Stay close to them, for they will keep you safe.”

 

Ethuilla nodded as she touched his hand for a brief moment. After he mounted the horse, she approached, touching his horse’s white mane. 

 

“Be careful,” Thranduil said. “ Na lû e-govaned vîn ....until we meet next,” he said, reaching to touch her hand one last time. 

 

*********

 

The trail that Tauriel and Ethuilla took was a rarely used path that traders took many centuries ago to reach the King’s halls to deliver their goods. As the three traveled, the sun began to set and the forest grew dark, glowing an eerie. Ethuilla kept quiet as fear settled in her heart as she remembered the days she wandered through the forest.

 

“Are we getting close?” she asked, turning her head towards a noise to her right. 

 

Tauriel nodded, “Not much longer now. Put your hood up and if anyone approaches, do not speak. And do not worry, it was only a deer grazing that you heard,” she said as she glanced towards where the noise came from. 

 

Ethuilla could see the torches that lit the gate into the halls. A guard greeted them to take the horses and as he took the rein from Ethuilla’s hand, she recognized him as one that had left with Thranduil. He nodded respectfully at her, then led the horses away. 

 

They ascended quickly, up many staircases and came out into the main hall. Ethuilla did not look at anyone or said anything, even the elves that greeted them as they passed by. Her heart raced as she struggled to keep up with Tauriel.

 

“Come, we are almost there,” Tauriel whispered, just as they reached a wall in a stock room. 

 

Ethuilla looked around, “I don’t understand.”

 

Tauriel smiled, pushing on a piece of the wall. A small door rolled open, creaking loudly. Ethuilla smiled as she crossed the threshold, then walked up one more set of stairs. 

 

As she reached the top, Thranduil stood with his arms crossed, waiting for her arrival. His diadem now removed, and he wore a deep burgundy, velvet robe. She smiled as soon as she saw him. 

 

“My Lord,” Tauriel bowed. 

 

“Leave us,” he said sternly. “Legolas has your orders.”

 

Tauriel turned to leave back down the staircase but he stopped her. 

 

“ Le athae, Tauriel, ” he said softly before bowing his head to her. 

 

Tauriel was speechless and only could bow back to him. “It was my honor,” she said, glancing at Ethuilla then silently leaving her King and his beloved alone. 

 

Ethuilla looked at him, “What did you say?”

 

“I simply thanked her,” he said, finally pulling her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. “The relief I feel that you are now here, safe.. it overwhelms my heart, Ethuilla.”

 

She relaxed against him. “I still worry,” she said. 

 

He pulled away, cupping her face in his hands. “There is no reason to. Hadron has been assigned outside of the halls. He is being watched while I wait to find out who the other traitors are. Soon, he will meet with them for he will claim victory.”

 

Her eyes searched his, looking for reassurance. 

 

“You need to trust me, little one,” he said softly. “For I will never allow harm to come to you again.”

 

She closed her eyes and flung herself into his chest again, needing his strong embrace. 

“You must stay here in my chambers,” he said, smoothing her curls. “It is my hope it will only be temporary. I promise to make it as comfortable as possible.”

 

“And what of Mildes? Can I see her?” Ethuilla asked. 

 

“No, not until I have dealt with Hadron. There are only a few that will know you have returned. My most trusted friends and family,” he said. 

 

Ethuilla frowned, disappointed she could not see her friend yet. 

 

“A guard will be with you at all times even when I am here, they will be close,” he said, motioning to the door. 

 

“Can Tauriel be my guard?” she asked. 

 

“I will consider it,” he said. “Now enough of this,” he said, taking her hand. “I believe someone was dreaming of a bath.”

 

He led her into the next room where a large tub was the centerpiece and candles gathered on the table and by the unlit fireplace. Steam from the hot water floated just above the bubbles. 

 

“Oh,” she sighed, dropping his hand to run her hand over the fragrant, frothy bubbles. 

  
“Relax, my love. Enjoy. I will be in the next room whilst you bathe,” he said. 


	18. Chapter 18

In the beginning days of Oropher’s reign, he assembled a small council of advisors including three from the Silvan communities. Thranduil carried on his father’s tradition after he inherited his father’s title. The three Silvan Elves currently serving as counselors had been with Thranduil since soon after his father’s death at the Battle of Dagorlad. Thranduil still counted them as his most-trusted advisors.

Despite trusting these advisors since the beginning of his reign, Thranduil felt an odd tinge of doubt as he stood in a private room with all six of his advisors. The question of whether Hadron acted alone seemed impossible. A simple guard betraying his King over a woman? This seemed improbable to Thranduil. But it also left the cold reality of the idea that there was a group of Elves that would betray their King.

Legolas thought the same. The betrayal seemed unthinkable after how hard him and his father had worked for peace in the realm. Why would anyone care? It seemed petty. It was no secret how withdrawn and angry Thranduil had been before Ethuilla’s arrival- did his father not deserve even a fleeting moment of happiness?

“And what of the woman? Did she perish in the arms of the forest?” Nelion asked. He was one of the Silvan elves that had on more than one occasion saved Thranduil’s life in battle. 

Thranduil looked at his dark-haired friend sadly, “I have not come to talk of the woman or her possible demise,” he said, leaving the question open but hinting that he believed her dead. “I have come because I ask each of you if there are those unhappy with my rule. It is my belief that there are traitors amongst us.”

Hushed whispers filled the room. “My Lord, we have had peace for a millenia. Your rule has been fair and just. Whilst the forest is slowly shifting into a worrisome darkness, there is little you alone could do about it. Your rule has been like your father’s. Everyone knows that a treacherous act against the King will be met with swift punishment,” Nelion said. 

Thranduil nodded, “I agree with you, my dear friend. But I believe that my friendship with the woman displeased some.”

Nelion shook his head as he looked to the other councilors in the room, “Whilst it is possibly considered unusual, I highly doubt that anyone would find it that displeasing to go against their King. We have no issue with the Men in the world.”

“Perhaps some look at it as unsavory,” Tadion said, finally speaking up. He was the oldest brother of Nelion and another advisor that had served since the early days of Thranduil’s rule. “But none should be angered by it. Do you have any proof this treachery?”

Thranduil stood and walked across the room towards the window that overlooked the great halls. “Yes,” he said. “I have proof and one of the traitors guilty of it is being arrested and jailed now,” he added. “I have yet to decide what his fate is.”

“If he is guilty of going against the crown, he should face immediate death,” Tadion said.

Thranduil did not turn to look at Tadion. “He will face punishment when the time is right,” he simply said. 

Tadion grumbled, “It would be foolish to tolerate this, my Lord.”

Thranduil turned around to face him, anger darkening his eyes. “I have not spoken of giving mercy to the traitor,” he growled. “And I will not be rushed.”

Tadion did not look away from the King’s gaze. “I would not dally. It sets the wrong example.”

Thranduil nodded. “We will meet again under the full moon in two days,” he said. “Legolas,” he called out to his son. 

Legolas followed behind his father back to his chambers. 

“What have you taken away from that meeting?” Thranduil asked his son as he poured a glass of red wine. 

“Tadion’s response seemed out of character. I remember a time when he would have pushed for the council to question anyone before execution. A trial of sorts but yet he would just like you to execute them without further questioning,” Legolas said.

Thranduil frowned before sipping the wine. “Yes, it seemed rather unlike him,” he said. 

“And Hadron was arrested?” Legolas asked, confused by the talk of imprisonment. 

“No,” Thranduil said. “A decoy was placed in a cell. I would like Hadron to relax and reach out to the others,” he said. “I have little doubt that he will soon talk to his master. He is being watched carefully.”

***********

Ethuilla slept in the King’s bed, sprawled out comfortably in the soft blankets and sheets. Tauriel had given her tea that would help her sleep as she was feeling anxious about Thranduil’s meeting with the council. 

“My Lord, she felt anxious and could not sleep after her bath whilst you were gone. I brewed chamomile tea for her to help her sleep,” Tauriel said. “She said she feared someone discovering her here. After she began to doze at supper, I begged her to rest in your bed. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.”

Thranduil glanced at his bedroom door, waved a hand of dismissal to Tauriel before walking into the room. He looked at her curled up, the blankets up to her chin. Her sweet vulnerability made his heart sing. 

He quickly removed his robes, then curled up with her, wanting to give her comfort. 

“Thranduil,” she whispered as she pushed herself closer to him. 

“Yes, beloved,” he said, as he reached for her hand and held it tightly in his. “I am here now.”

“And the council meeting?” she asked, hoping for the best. 

“Perhaps not as I expected,” he said as he nuzzled his face against her shoulder. “Do not worry of the council. Rest and find comfort in my arms for all things will be resolved soon enough,” he whispered against her cheek. “This will all soon be a distant memory.”

“I trust you, Mellon,” she whispered back to him, squeezing his hand. 

*****

Ethuilla woke to the sound of a summer rainstorm- rain beating against the window and the soft thunder from off in the distance. She then realized she was alone in bed- Thranduil’s embrace long gone, leaving cold sheets behind. She slid out of bed and pulled a robe over her nightgown before opening the door to peek out into the hallway. 

Tauriel walked down the hall to where Ethuilla stood. “Good morning,” she said with a small bow of her head. 

“Good morning,” Ethuilla replied. “I... have a little problem,” she said quietly. “I have nothing to wear.”

Tauriel laughed, “Well, we need to fix that. Your morning meal is waiting for you. Go eat and I will acquire something for you.”

Ethuilla walked into the dining room, and a generous bowl of porridge and a plate of berries waited for her on the table. She tried not to inhale it but it felt so good to have warm, comforting food fill her belly that she quickly finished the entire bowl.

“I have brought you a dress,” Tauriel said as she walked in and held up a stunning navy dress that had intricate lace along the neckline and sleeves. 

“It’s beautiful,” Ethuilla said. 

“Yes, it is and I believe it will suit you,” Tauriel said. 

“I don’t understand,” Ethuilla said as she looked into the mirror. “Why does it fit? The dresses here would be too long.”

“The King had them made for you, of course,” Tauriel said. “It was to be a surprise when he returned.”

“Oh,” Ethuilla sighed. “How... generous and kind of him.”

Tauriel smiled, “I have brought you something else,” she said as she handed a small jar to Ethuilla. “I thought that you would like something that will help keep your hair soft so you can braid it easier. It is a balm of sorts. Many elves use it and it has a lovely scent.”

Ethuilla lifted it up to her nose, inhaling the subtle lavender scent. “Thank you,” she said. “Perhaps you could show me a simple style of braid?”

She sat down while Tauriel worked a tiny bit of balm through her curls and brought the two sides up and began to braid towards the back. She slipped a simple silver clip in it to hold them into place. “There, a traditional braid worn by the women of Mirkwood,” she said, pleased with her handiwork.

“I feel bad that you are here helping me with my hair,” Ethuilla admitted. “It cannot be much fun being stuck here with me.”

“You should not feel that way. Protecting you is an honor,” Tauriel replied. “When the King took me in, he wanted to give me some meaning to my life. After my parents were killed, I was lost and afraid. Learning to protect him and the realm has brought me great joy and direction. So, it is not beneath me to protect you, Ethuilla. It is an order that honors my contribution to the realm, to be trusted by him to protect someone so dear to him. ”

Ethuilla couldn’t help but smile at Tauriel’s passion for her job. “I appreciate how nice you’ve been to me,” she said as she touched Tauriel’s hand. “I am sorry to hear of your parents though.”

“Was many years ago, I have family again here.... Legolas, the King,” she said. “I could not ask for more.”


	19. Chapter 19

Even after seeking some solace from his favorite wine, Thranduil found no relief from the madness that was happening in his realm. He hadn’t seen nor heard of such treachery in his realm since the time of his Father’s rule. And even then, it lasted but for a brief moment. 

 

He walked into his chambers, glancing at the slumbering Ethuilla spread out in his bed. He wondered if she had been an elf, would there be such judgement? He turned towards the window, staring out into the peacefulness just outside the glass. The moonlit garden and the stars beckoned him. 

 

Ethuilla opened her eyes,now aware that she was not alone. She stared at him peering out of the window as if he was waiting for someone. His silver robes glowed in the soft blue light, and his hair was almost as white as starlight. He was a magical being that she knew she would never fully understand. 

 

“You were wrong, Mellon,” she said. “That first dream that we shared... you told me you would not cast a spell on me nor enchant me. But you have,” she whispered. “My heart is completely enchanted- drawn to the heart of a great Elven King. It is tethered by magic and love.”

 

He turned and their eyes met. “I have casted no spell on you, little one,” he said. “Our hearts are simply tethered by love alone. A doomed love that cannot last as long as my immortal life. A love that will flickered out in mere decades. But it is a sincere and true love.”

 

She looked away, keenly aware of his sadness. “I do not want to hurt you,” she said, still not capable of looking into his eyes. 

 

“It is not hurt,” he whispered as he sat on the bed next to her, cupping her face with his hands. “It may be a short love but it is still love. A love that I never thought I could have again,” he said, though the cruelty of him falling in love with a human had him wondering the point of it all. 

 

“But knowing I will leave you broken hearted,” she said, now touching his cheek. “I can not bear that thought.”

 

He pulled her into his arms. “Little one, if you left now you will have robbed both us. My heart will ache. A great sadness will overcome it. So why... why would you have us both sad now when we could enjoy a few decades of happiness together?”

 

She had no response for she knew he spoke the truth. A life outside of his would pale in comparison. She could be happy here with him. Live a full life without worries of her next meal and be protected from all outside danger.    
  
“I don’t understand why I deserve this,” she admitted. 

 

“Nor I- for I have done little these past centuries to deserve another love such as ours,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “Never leave me, Ethuilla,” he whispered. “Never doubt that even if our time is but a brief moment in my life, that every moment was well worth the hurt that will inevitably follow.”

 

Ethuilla stared out the window, holding back tears. She knew he was right but it still hurt to think of him alone. 

 

Thranduil stood up, held his hand out to her, “Come,” he said, he knew that the crisp, summer air would heal the pain they both felt.  

 

They walked out into the moonlight together, the soft grass under her bare feet. He led her to the outer gate that overlooked the mountains. The forest stood still. 

 

“Are you not worried about me being seen?” she whispered, looking around. 

 

“A trusted guard is watching over us,” he said plainly. “You have nothing to fear.”

 

They stood in silence until Thranduil raised his hand, pointing to the brightest star in the sky. “In late autumn, we celebrate  mereth nuin giliath . A feast under the stars. We come out, sing praise to the eldar, and pay tribute to the one thing we love best- the stars.”

 

“You have many feasts,” she commented. “More than I have ever seen.”

 

“Man does not take the time to appreciate the same things we do- the Woodland elves love their feasts and their festivals. Celebration is an important part of life,” he said happily. “You have been deprived of many happy times in your life. I would like to change that.” It was a sincere statement- one that he felt she deserved. He knew her life before him had been rife with struggle and pain. 

 

She reached for his hand, interlocking her fingers through his. “Just your presence in my life makes me happy, Thranduil,” she said. 

 

He looked down at her, his heart swelling as she said his name. “As does yours, Ethuilla.  Gerog i chûn nîn... You hold my heart,” he said as he pulled her hand up to his mouth, reverently kissing her palm. 

 

Ethuilla stepped forward, embracing him tightly. She was left speechless by his words and struggled to find words to adequately say how much she cared for him. 

 

He didn’t need for her to say anything; the embrace was enough. He ran his fingers through her curls, content to stay outside all night in his private sanctuary but he knew even with the guards it was unwise. 

 

“Take me inside,” she whispered against his robes. “Take me to your bed, Thranduil.”

 

He smiled at her words and felt as if she had read his mind. If he could not be outside with her in his gardens, his bed was the next best thing. Silently, he led her back to his chambers. 

 

******

 

For centuries, Legolas perfected the skill of tracking. As a child, a favorite game was a group of friends dispersing into the forest and hiding in the midst of the trees- all perched up and concealing their presence.    


He won every time. 

 

It was when Hadron left his room in the darkness of the pre-dawn hours, Legolas knew that he was off to meet with his co-conspirators. He also knew Hadron’s suspicious nature would mean that he would have to keep a good distance. 

 

Hadron walked quietly down a cellar tunnel, pausing three times to listen for any followers. But Legolas didn’t follow because he knew another way that would give him a higher vantage point. 

 

Legolas followed a path down towards the river, far enough so that no one could detect his presence. Six figures shrouded by hoods and concealed by the darkness stood with Hadron.    
  
“And the woman?” one asked. 

 

“Dead or gone,” Hadron announced. “Just as you wanted.”

 

“No proof of her death though,” another voice tisked.

 

“Thranduil returned alone and upset. He will recover in a few decades,” he said with a sickening laugh. 

 

Legolas knew it was Tadion that laughed but the others he could not hear. A burning rage swelled up, his hand reached for his sword, wanting to kill Tadion for his betrayal. 

 

“There is the issue for the guard that was falsely imprisoned,” Hadron said, feeling some remorse for the guard that would pay for his crimes. 

 

“A sacrifice that we all should honor for it will have protected our cause. We will help his family in the coming years,” Tadion said. “Still we must remain cautious. The old King has gotten lazy and trusts with a blindness but that does not mean that his son will do the same.”

 

“Legolas is no threat for he only follows his father’s orders and his infatuation with Tauriel keeps him busy,” Hadron laughed. 

 

“Still we must remain cautious. After the meeting with Thranduil at the full moon, every thing with return to normal and we will carry on until the next time, we must intervene,” Tadion said. “Go with haste,” he said with a bow and then disappeared into the forest. 

 

Legolas’s hand still gripped his blade tightly- the desire to kill each one of them still thick in his mind. He waited until the morning sun peeked over the horizon, finally lighting  the dark pathway back to the halls. As he walked back, he knew delivering this news to his father would not be easy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil must deal with the treason brewing in his council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very long time, my friends. Two years to be exact. I don't think saying I'm sorry really covers it. So much has happened in my life and now, finally I feel the will and courage to write again. It is my intention to finish this novella this month. Thank you if you have returned to read it. Love to all of you xo

Legolas rushed back to his father’s quarters. “I witnessed the meeting of the traitors, Ada,” he said. 

Thranduil’s eyes remained on the fire, seemingly unphased by the news. He had been through too much in his life to be as emotional as his son in that moment. 

“Hadron, of course and Tadion. The others.. I could not distinguish who they were,” he said. “It is shocking that they were planning this. I do not understand why there is such treason amongst some of our closest friends.”

His father remained unmoved from the news, not giving Legolas the pleasure of a thank you or even a scowl. 

“Father,” Legolas said, wanting to see some sort of reaction from his father. “What will you do?”

“I will escort Ethuilla to the full moon meeting and have them recognize her place at my side,” Thranduil said, his words cold with no emotion. 

“And what of their treachery?” Legolas asked. 

“It will be handled there in front the entire council. If anyone dare question Ethuilla’s place at my side again, the same punishment will be ordered,” Thranduil said, his stony gaze settling on his son. 

“Does that mean you intend on executing Hadron and Tadion?” Legolas asked. “In front of Ethuilla?”

“If she is to be a consort of a reigning King, she must understand that any attempt on her life is to be handled as it should- swiftly and without mercy,” Thranduil said, finally standing up. “I will not allow this treachery in my realm.”

“But Father, she is not accustomed to such things. Surely, it will shock her,” he said. 

“Perhaps,” Thranduil said as he turned to pour more wine. “But it is my intention to have her by my side for the remaining years of her life. She must become acquainted with her power and the respect that is owed to her. A life as a consort is not for the meek,” he said. 

“No, I suppose not,” Legolas said, still unsure if it was wise for her to be there. 

“Go prepare for the meeting,” he said to his son. “Soon, this will be over for good.” 

 

Later, Thranduil went to Ethuilla to talk to her about the situation. He knew somewhere within her, she could step up and handle what it took to remain by his side. With everything she had been through, surely she could fight for what was right. “We must talk about tonight’s council meeting,” he said as he sat down next to her a bench in the garden. “You must be there, by my side.”

He could see the surprise and fear brewing in her brown eyes as she looked up at him. “Why?” she asked, unable to imagine why he would want such a thing. 

“I would like you to remain by my side until your last day in this realm. All elves of this realm must honor that and respect your position as my consort,” he said. “If you do not come, it makes you and I look weak. Like we are not serious about our love for one another or that it is something to be hidden,” he said. He brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss. 

“You intend for me to stand in front of the same men that tried to kill me by forcing me into the forest? Hadron?” she asked. 

“I intend for you to stand up to show that you will not be intimidated. They will be punished,” he said, his voice low with anger. “They will be made an example of right there for all others to see.”

It was then that Ethuilla knew what he meant- that they would be executed in front of her. She swallowed hard; her mouth dry from fear. “I cannot...”

“You can and will. Unless you do not mean to stay with me,” he said. “This is not negotiable, Ethuilla. Either way, they will meet their fates. But if you do not go to the meeting, I cannot have you still in Mirkwood.”

“But..”

“No,” he said, growing frustrated with her response. “Unless it is not clear to you, I am the King. And as King, I can never accept or excuse treason or the idle threat of someone I love. I will not lose you- especially by the hands of my own kind- some of which I thought were friends,” he said. 

Ethuilla looked at the blades of grass under her barefeet. She felt like a reprimanded child. “There is nothing more I want than to stay here,” she said in almost a whisper. “I am sorry my fear bothers you so. The Queen, your wife, was more suited for this and I am not like her. My life was as a sheltered, poor farm girl, not of political intrigues and wars.”

Thranduil gave her pained smile, “No, you are not. Just as I am not like your late husband. We are here together though and must work through this. Just as you need to be brave, I need to find more patience and understanding.”

“Tithen pen,” he whispered as he kissed her cheek. “I will not ask of you to do these things often but if we are to remain together, this must be done.”

Ethuilla closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. “For you, I will.”

 

The full moon lingered high in the sky, above the treetops. Its bright blue light illuminated the gardens in which the council meeting was held. Lately, the meetings had been brief and without much excitement- it was only a formality most months. Casual discussions of finances and trade with some bits of gossip were the primary focus along with cups full of Elven wine and laughter. 

Everyone quieted and bowed as Thranduil entered in his full regal attire- his gold silk robes and full crown, still displaying summer’s blooms. If there was any question that this meeting were to be different, it was answered as he stood stoic in front of the men. “There is much we need to discuss tonight,” he said, his hand lingered on the hilt of his sword. 

He could see the confusion in some of his council’s eyes. And in others’, he saw concern. “Even though there may be times that I am considered a cold, unforgiving King, I believe that my council knows differently. But there are many things that cannot and will not be forgiven.”

He watched as Tadion shifted his weight and knew that he may try to run. “I must tell you that this meeting is being watched by my trusted guardsmen.”

A few looked around in the garden, uneasy that they were surrounded. 

“What is the meaning of this? A simple council meeting turned into a trial?” Tadion demanded. 

Thranduil looked at the Elf that he had long considered his friend and only saw him as an enemy now. “This is about treason,” Thranduil said. “Treason that you are too well aware of, my friend.”

Tadion did not budge nor did he flinch. “Treason? You must be joking,” Tadion said. 

Thranduil turned away from him and motioned his hand to the darkness just outside of the garden. Two figures moved forward, Tauriel was first then Ethuilla with her hood covering most of her face. As she reached Thranduil, she removed the hood, exposing her identity to the council. Whispers of surprise filled the garden. Hadron felt as though he would wretch right then and there. 

Thranduil turned back to the Tadion, giving him a smile. “Does it not please you, my friend that we have found Ethuilla and that she is free of harm?”

“Does it please no one that my happiness has returned?” Thranduil said, his voice easily above the whispers. 

A few voices carried their approval. A disappointing few, Thranduil thought. “I will not have anyone put Ethuilla in danger. Murder is punishable by execution. Treason is as well.”

He caught Hadron’s face- the face of a guilty man that now regretted his actions. “There appears to be a conspiracy that some in my council would care to control my actions. That they would rather harm an innocent than tell me to my face that they do not approve.”

“Surely, you are not implying that someone forced Ethuilla into the forest, my Lord,” Tarron, a younger council member asked. 

Thranduil nodded, “Ethuilla, tell them.”

Ethuilla spoke of the evening that Hadron threatened and forced her to leave by way of threatening Thranduil’s life. Although everyone there could see and sense her fear, she stood by Thranduil and told the entire story. 

Two guards came out and grabbed Hadron, forcing him to his knees. 

“While this human woman was willing to sacrifice her life for me and this Realm, my own trusted guard and his group of council members planned her death,” he announced. He motioned to the guards to grab Tadion. Tadion fought for a moment, then sank to his knees. 

“If you step forward to admit to the treason, there is hope that you will live,” Thranduil said. “But when I get the other names and I will,” he said, glancing at Tadion and Hadron, “there will be no mercy.”

Ethuilla shut her eyes as she heard the swift sound of Thranduil’s sword glide out of its sheath. Her breath hitched as she waited for it to be over. 

“Do you deny these allegations, Tadion?” Thranduil asked. 

“No, what I did was for the good of the Realm for when she dies, the Realm will once again lose it’s King. You will turn to madness and put us into jeopardy. My actions were to save us all from your wrath.”

Tauriel whispered, “Come with me.” Without so much as a look, Ethuilla turned and walked with Tauriel. 

“You were brave,” Tauriel said. “There was no reason for you to stay.”

“Did they both die?” 

“Only Tadion... Hadron will be taken for questioning. If he is smart and reveals the others, his life will be spared,” she explained. “I will leave you here. If you need anything, Galion is waiting for you.”

Ethuilla walked into Thranduil’s quarters and contemplated crawling into bed. Instead, she would wait for him to return to her. She needed to touch him, feel his comforting embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

In the predawn hours, Thranduil returned to his quarters. Ethuilla, still dressed, slept in a chair by the fireplace with a blanket covering her lap. When his eyes gazed her, the anger that was still raging inside seemed to dissipate and caused him to sigh with relief. He sat down across from her, not needing or wanting to go to bed. His mind full of questions seemed to relax with every breath. 

He made a silent promise to her that he would never fail to protect her again, that her happiness was imperative, and that she would never take one step into the great forest again without him by her side. Their time was painfully short. He selfishly did not want to consider what another loss would do to him. He shifted in the chair as he thought about how quickly she would be gone. Even if she lived until an old age, it would still feel as if it was only a few days to the old King. He pushed the thoughts aside as she moved and mumbled a little in her sleep. 

An hour later, she finally awakened to under the protective gaze of her King. She pushed the blanket to the floor and got up to cuddle into his lap. His arms wrapped around her tightly as she nuzzled her head against his chest. No words needed to be spoken; both of them still reeling from the days of heartache and fear that they had just endured. 

Sometime later, Galion walked in with news. Ethuilla was asleep again, this time in Thranduil’s lap. Without word, Thranduil stood with her in his arms and carried her to the bed. “Sleep,” he whispered. “I have work that needs to be done.”

Galion cracked a tiny smile at the sweet scene but returned to seriousness as soon as Thranduil turned to join him the hallway. “Hadron has indicated that he is willing to talk,” Galion said. “He has asked to speak to you directly.”

“Hadron is no position to summon me, Galion. I will speak to him at my convenience,” Thranduil said.

“Sire, I mean no disrespect but if he’s willing to divulge the names of the other traitors would it not be in your best interest to talk to him?”

“Hadron will rot in his prison cell until I am inclined to speak to him,” Thranduil said. “My temper is far too hot to be near him at this moment. It is in my best interest to wait.”

Galion nodded, “Yes. A few of the council members have sent word to express their loyalty and friendship. I have left the notes on your desk for when you are ready. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Pack supplies for a fortnight. I intend on taking Ethuilla to the northern settlement to have the northern elves to meet her,” Thranduil said. 

“Who will be accompanying you?” Galion asked. 

“No one. Legolas will remain here to oversee things,” Thranduil said. “It’s my intention to travel alone with Ethuilla.”

“Alone? No guards then?”

Thranduil’s anger bubbled over, “Galion, I have little patience with this questioning. Do as I say.”

Galion bowed and made a quick exit. Thranduil drew a deep breath before realizing Ethuilla was just behind him. 

“He meant no harm,” she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head against his back. 

“I know,” he said, still annoyed. “It is why I need to leave the palace. My heart needs time to not think of treason and the pain of losing you.”

“I am here. You have not lost me,” she said. 

He turned around to look at her, “You are right. I have not. But still the feeling of loss continues to nag at me and I think that a distraction and perhaps a trip into the forest will help. You do not fear going there, do you?”

“Yes,” she said. “But I trust that you will keep me safe.”

“Such bravery from my little one,” he whispered before kissing the top of her head. 

******

The next morning, Thranduil’s great elk stood proud in his gardens. The giant ancient creature seemed to duck his head so he could move around under the low hanging tree branches. Ethuilla watched him from the bedroom window as Galion tied the supply packs to 

“He’s....” she began to say. 

“Big?” Thranduil answered with a laugh. 

“Yes, quite large.”

“I promise he will not hurt you,” Thranduil said. “We have been together since I was just an elfling. He is a loyal friend.”

“I can’t imagine you as an elfling,” Ethuilla said. “Were you playful and spontaneous? Or quiet and reflective?”

Thranduil considered the question, “I am afraid that in my lifetime I have seen too much to be as carefree as I was when I was so young. Things have changed my outlook on life.”

Ethuilla nodded, in some ways it was the same for her but she knew his centuries of existence must have had many sad days. More so than she would ever see.

The trail to the northern settlement was well travelled in those days, unlike other parts of the forest that had been closed off to visitors and trading. What normally would take Thranduil a day to reach the settlement, would take them two because he needed a retreat from questions and pleasing others about the latest incident. 

He wore no crown that day as they ambled down the path. Ethuilla looked around, realizing that this part of Mirkwood seemed less threatening than the part she had tried to escape through. There was a cool, westerly breeze that started to blow. “Autumn is nearing,” Thranduil said. “And the forest will soon be ablaze in red and gold leaves.”

They stopped at a clearing where many other travellers had stopped to rest. There was an old wooden cabin, just one small room that had a iron stove and a single, makeshift cot. “This is where we will stay,” he said. “I doubt you would have wanted to sleep outside.”

“No, I’d rather not,” she admitted as he helped her down. He pulled the packs off of the great elk and walked towards the cabin, leaving the elk free to graze. 

She walked into the cabin and was immediately reminded of her humble life before Thranduil. Thranduil removed his robe and hung it on a nail by the door. “I think we will be just fine here for tonight,” he commented. “Perhaps you can figure out supper whilst I go gather some wood for the stove and collect some water. I trust you won’t wander off,” he said with a smile. 

“I promise,” she said. 

While he was gone, she worked on cleaning up a little and preparing the cot for sleep. Galion had packed everything they could need. She peeked outside to watch the King split wood for the stove. Although still an ethereal elf, he almost appeared ordinary in that moment as he wiped his brow. He looked up as he felt her eyes on him but went quickly back to work. 

Dinner would be eaten on the floor with their backs against the cot. Ethuilla never complained or seemed annoyed which endeared her even more to him. After so much pampering at the palace, he had often wondered if she would get spoiled by it all. 

Apparently not, he decided. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked, catching him smiling at her. 

“I cannot look at you?” he asked, still smirking. 

“Ah, but you have an odd look to you right now,” she said. 

“I thought perhaps you wouldn’t like our humble accommodations but I was wrong,” he explained. 

“It wasn’t until very recently that I had little more than this,” she said. 

“I know, my love. Sometimes wealth spoils one’s attitude. The simplicity of this evening is a welcome reprieve for me,” he explained. “I was hoping you would feel the same.”

Her hand squeezed his forearm. “Every moment I am with you is a welcome reprieve.”

Like two young lovers, they made love by the dim orange glow of the iron stove. Neither caring about the small cot which proved to be difficult at times, causing silly giggles in the middle of the night. Finally, Ethuilla slept, content and fully exhausted against his bare chest. 

Thranduil slid out of bed just before dawn. There was a tiny part of him that wished they could stay like this forever, a simple life without politics. As the sun rose, Ethuilla stirred and started to dress for the day. A hot kettle whistled as she was finishing tying her hair back. 

Thranduil came in to make the tea. “I have a few things to tell you,” he said, his tone serious. “The northern settlement is a very different place than the palace. They are more...wild,” he said, trying to find the right words to explain. “Simple elves who work the land and help provide for the Realm. They play with magic and are close to nature,” he said. “Perhaps like the Realm you have come from- superstitious and leery of strangers. You will not be in danger but do not be surprised if you are not welcomed with open arms.”

She wanted to ask why he would do this to her but chose not to express her concern. Ethuilla nodded, “I will keep my expectations to a minimum.”

“It is important to me that my people know of you and accept you,” he said. “There is one more thing,” he said.

He stood up and undid her hair tie. He made surprisingly quick work of his fingers, braiding several pieces and tying them back. “You must wear something that represents your position in my life, a symbol of our connection and love,” he said. He removed a pouch from his pack and showed her a simple silver circlet with a white gem cabochon in the center. The gem matched his large ring that he never removed. “You must wear this at all times unless we are alone.”

“Was this worn by..” she started to ask as he placed it on her head. 

“No, this was made for you,” he said. “You cannot be Queen, my love.”

“I didn’t mean..”

“Shhhh, I know,” he said. “Stand up.”

She stood up and turned towards him, still much shorter than him. He fussed with her hair a little more and then smiled at his handiwork. “Stunning,” he said. He pulled on his fine robe and then placed his formal crown on his head. “It will only be a couple of hours of riding. We will arrive before supper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind notes and kudos <3


	22. Chapter 22

A lone Silvan elf spotted the Great King and his Consort on their way to the village. He sprinted back to his village to alert everyone so they could prepare. A quiet but efficient chaos ensued as everyone prepared for his arrival. Sentries suited up in their formal attire to meet the King on the path. As the group of eight, all on their finest horses galloped towards the King, the rest of the village started work on a small feast that would be held in his honor. His quarters, at the home of Elbereth and his wife, were meticulously prepared for his stay. 

Thranduil warned Ethuilla that they would soon have company. Her grip tightened on him. “They are elves,” he whispered as he touched her hand. “Friends, my love.”

The sentries arrived just a moment later. They silently accompanied him to the village where the elves lined up to receive their King. Ethuilla smiled at the little elflings that stood in front of their proud parents. All of them had darker hair and were dressed in olives and brown clothing- a stark contrast to the pale King whose hair was almost white. 

The atmosphere was far more laid back than the caves that Thranduil called home. Elflings soon were running around, playing games as the King introduced Ethuilla to village leaders, including Elbereth and his wife. Ethuilla was keenly aware of a few judgemental, disapproving looks from some of the women as she met each one. 

There, of course, was a formal dinner held in his honor and afterwards, Thranduil indulged in wine and conversation with the Elves he considered close friends. Ethuilla stood, announcing to the group that she needed to retire for the evening and left her beloved to indulge in politics with the others.

As soon as she disappeared, Elbereth, a Silvan leader almost as old as Thranduil, stood to pour his friend another drink. “The news we received was unsettling,” he said. 

Thranduil nodded, “Indeed.”

“But now I see it is true, my friend. You have taken her as your Consort?” Elbereth said as he sat back down. 

Thranduil bristled, he thought Elbereth meant the traitors but was, instead, fixated on Ethuilla. “Whom I chose as my Consort has little relevance to you,” he stated before placing the glass of wine on the table. 

Elbereth held up his hand, “I meant no disrespect.”

“She’s had attempts on her life,” Thranduil snarled. “From Elves I consider friends... brothers even.”

Elbereth nodded, “I had been informed by messenger. My allegiance to you is unbroken, even if I find this union unnatural.”

Thranduil stood up, “We will leave in the morning. I see no reason to continue this. You have no right to speak to me or question me over my private choices. She is but a mere human with no political ambition nor a threat to you or our way of life.”

Elbereth stood up and stepped forward. “Sire, it is distasteful and you know this. It would have greatly disappointed your Father. I know that the pain of losing our great Queen was..”

Thranduil’s hand twisted on the hilt of his sword, “Silence! Though we may have been friends, I cannot and will not listen to your opinion on such matters. And you will never speak of my Father or the Queen in that manner again.”

Elbereth drew a deep breath, “Of course, Sire.” He bowed to the King and waited for Thranduil to leave. 

Elbereth’s wife walked in, “You have angered him and quite possibly have cast suspicion on us. You swore you would keep silent about your feelings about the Consort.”

He turned to looks at her, “A Sindarin King does not roll in the mud with a female human. It is unnatural and his father would have had him banished or worse. The sooner he forgets her, the better. Our Kingdom has suffered long enough.”

“He beheaded a council member for betraying him. You wish to be next?” she asked. “Husband, please stop this and offer your apologies or he will never let this go. Long after she is dead, he will remember your defiance and the shame you have brought our household.”

Elbereth stormed away with not a word. His wife hung her head low, wondering how angered Thranduil would be by her husband’s careless words.

******

Thranduil removed his cloak and sat in a chair, again watching Ethuilla sleep instead of joining her in bed. For a brief moment, he regretted not bringing his own guards as he begun to wonder if he unknowingly put Ethuilla in danger yet again. 

He went to the door, opening it to find a Silvan sentry. “I must send a message to Legolas,” he said. “Can you deliver it tonight, alone?”

The sentry nodded, honored by the request and waited for Thranduil to write a note to his son. “No one but Legolas is to read this,” he said, handing the note to the sentry. The sentry nodded and quickly left. 

“Thranduil?” Ethuilla called out, sitting up in bed.

“I am here, my love,” he said, going to her side. He tenderly pushed some of her curls away from her face.

“What is going on?” she asked, worried about him. 

“Nothing, my love. Go back to sleep. I have some business to attend to.” He placed a small kiss on her forehead. “I won’t be long, I promise.”

He stepped out of the room again, wondering if she was safe enough to stay alone. That thought caused him to get even more angry- questioning the safety of his beloved in his own land! Had the world gone mad, he thought as he caught Elbereth walking towards the room. 

“Sire, a moment please,” he said with a bow. 

Thranduil drew a deep breath, “Fine.”

“Come, we will walk outside in the garden,” Elbereth beckoned him, gesturing towards the doors. 

Thranduil looked towards his door but without any further hesitation, he followed Elbereth outside. 

While Elbereth gave Thranduil a half-hearted apology, his wife watched the unguarded door to where Ethuilla slept and felt that something was very wrong. She rushed outside to try and find a guard to protect Ethuilla, knowing it was the right thing to do. 

********

Ethuilla awakened to the door opening. “Will you come sleep now?” she called out, her eyes still closed. 

No response. 

Ethuilla rolled over to face the door and where Thranduil was. “Mellon.. Come to bed,” she called out sweetly to the shadow by the chair. She sat up, her bare feet hitting the ground to pad over to him. “Are you not tired tonight?”

As her eyes finally registered in the darkness, a strange Elf lunged towards her, covering her mouth. “Silence. Do not scream or you will be dead.”

She wanted to believe the Elf was a guard. She tried pulling away but his strength kept her firmly in place. She flailed about, knocking over an oil lamp off of a nearby table. The glass shattered to the ground into thousands of tiny shards.

“You had to make this more difficult, didn’t you?” he growled. His grip loosened up long enough for her to try and run away. She cried out as shards of glass stuck to her feet. 

He grabbed her again, pulling her back against his chest. He did not want to look her in the eye. “I’m sorry,” he said, as he drew his knife and held it up to her throat. He could hear approaching footsteps rushing to the room. She struggled against him, knowing what fate awaited her. 

 

“Thranduil!” she called out just as there was yelling outside the locked door. 

His knife plunged into her chest in a quick, final stroke. He released her, letting her collapse onto the floor. The assassin escaped out of the open window into the night air. 

She gasped for breath, feeling warm blood rise in her mouth. Her hands clutched her chest, in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. The door flew open finally, Thranduil rushed inside, unaware of the horror he would find. 

“Get a healer here,” he screamed. He lifted her head up to help her to try and breath. “Do not leave me,” he whispered in Elvish. “Please, my beloved.”


	23. Chapter 23

Thranduil knew by the looks of her eyes that her life was slowly slipping away. She wasn’t responding; her once happy eyes, now blank with fear staring off into the distance. Through it all, he talked to her with reassuring words in his own language as the healer arrived.

The healer barked orders for help as he moved her to the bed, off of the shattered glass and began to attempt to perform a miracle. It was Thranduil’s vocal despair that pushed him to do what he could. She had lost so much blood though that the healer had little hope but he would keep pushing until she had completely passed on to the next realm. 

He had stopped the bleeding by this point but her heartbeat was faint and erratic. “My Lord, she is still alive but just barely. I’ve stopped the bleeding but I do not know the extent of her internal injuries. It would be wise to call for your healer. Beldaer is far more experienced in battle injuries than me.”

Thranduil didn’t respond, his eyes not leaving Ethuilla’s face. “I doubt there is enough time,” he mumbled sadly. 

“It is worth trying!” the healer said, interrupting Thranduil. 

Thranduil looked up and nodded, dragged out of his mind for just a moment. “Send for my healer!”

Elbereth called out the order to the sentries. His wife, nervously looked on, hoping that Ethuilla would not die in their house. 

With every breath she took, Thranduil waited for it to be her last but she continued breathing. “You were always stronger than you thought you were,” he whispered next to her ear before kissing her cheek. “Do not leave me. We need more time together.”

He finally stood from the bed to look at Elbereth and his wife. His towering figure moved toward them. “Why are you not looking for this assassin? Do you show no allegiance to me?” His bloody hand now curled around the hilt of his sword. 

“I have sent the best guards,” Elbereth said. 

“YOU have failed to keep her safe in your own home. You, who has been by my side in battles, would not even pick up a sword to find who did this? Do you not think if your beautiful wife came to the same fate, that I would not be out there to avenge her? Your insolence and hatred has made it apparent that you were a part of all of this!”

“No, it was your fault. Your fault for believing that everyone would just accept her and your unnatural union,” Elbereth said. 

They were his final words. Thranduil could not contain his anger any longer. He looked at Elbereth’s wife, “Should I worry about you as well?”

“After you left to talk to Elbereth, I went for guards. I swear, my Lord, I had no knowledge of this!”

Thranduil sheathed his sword and walked back to Ethuilla’s side, leaving Elbereth’s lifeless body in the hallway. 

******

Thranduil sat motionless next to Ethuilla until finally, hours later Beldaer and Legolas arrived. A unit of his sentries came to post guard. He watched as Beldaer looked over Ethuilla, trying to figure out the best course of action. 

“Father,” Legolas said, horrified at the situation. “She still breaths.”

“Just barely, my son. It won’t be long,” he said, giving up all hope. 

Beldaer looked at Thranduil and Legolas. “Legolas, could I speak to your father alone please.”

Beldaer went to his friend’s side. “I cannot do anything. She will not survive much longer. I am sorry, my Lord. She sleeps now, I have given her the tea to help the pain and make her travels to the next realm comfortable.” He touched the King’s shoulder, “We will leave you alone now.”

Tears ran down the great King’s cheeks as he sat down by her side. “We shall say our goodbyes now, my love.” He looked at the tea on the table and wondered if it was enough for him to see her one last time in her dreams. 

*******

He whispered the spell by her side, hoping that it would not be too late. As he slipped into his trance, he finally opened his eyes to see himself staring at her in his gardens. She sat on the bench under the great tree. 

He almost couldn’t bare to approach her but she turned around to look at him. “Mellon? You are here?”

“Yes,” he said, unable to choke out any more words. 

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I don’t feel well. Almost dizzy.”

“I know, my love,” he said as he sat down next her. He smelled her hair for the last time,touching it with his fingers. “Do not be sorry. I am sorry that I did not protect you.”

“Don’t be silly,” she said, unaware of her condition. “I am safe for I am in your arms,” she said as she cuddled into his arms. He held her so tightly, not wanting the moment to ever end.

They sat silently for moments before she turned her head. “Do you hear that?” she asked. 

“No, what is it?” he asked, worried that soon the moment would be lost forever. 

“I thought I heard my daughter, Lilianeth, call out to me,” she said, standing up to look around.

“Do not go, Ethuilla,” he said, standing with her. “Stay with me. I cannot bare to be without you.”

“I cannot stay... she is calling me to her. She needs me. I need to see her,” she said, her eyes looking into his and seeing his tears. “Do not cry, my love. I won’t be long.”

With that, she faded away along with his garden into complete darkness. Thranduil opened his eyes finally and looked at her lifeless body. He buried his head against her stomach just as he did when he lost his wife so many years ago. 

Legolas was the first to come in, finding his father sobbing at Ethuilla’s side. He silently stood by the door until Thranduil found the strength to move away from her. Thranduil stood up and looked at his son, “I am sorry, Legolas. She is gone.”

****************

Months afterwards, Thranduil found the strength to talk to his son about his wishes. 

“Go to Emyn Muil,” he said to Legolas as he handed him the map that his beloved had so carefully protected. “Retrieve Ethuilla’s inheritance for we will honor her family by doing so. It will be buried with her. I do not want anyone else to possess it.”

Legolas knew that his father wanted anything that reminded him of Ethuilla. The darkness had settled firmly on Thranduil’s heart since the day that she was put to rest. If her ancestor’s buried treasure would help heal his father, he would not complain about the long journey. 

Deep in the hills, Legolas and Tauriel unearthed a carved wooden box under a dead tree. It had deep, intricate carvings of trees and hills. 

“Should we open it?” Tauriel asked, excited to finally be able to go home but also very curious about the contents. 

Legolas frowned, “It has a lock. I think Father should be the one to open it.”

Once they returned to Mirkwood, he placed the box on his father’s desk. “I hope this brings you some peace, Ada.”

Thranduil looked at the box. “I just wish I could have done this for her when she was still alive,” he said as he broke the lock and opened the wooden box. 

Inside was not a great treasure, rather some simple spoils of war perhaps- a few small jewels, a journal, and a golden ring that resembled a serpent. He sighed as he realized that these belongings did little to ease his broken heart. In fact, only made him more angry at the unfairness of it all.

He held up the ring, recognizing it as Elvish- perhaps crafted in Rivendell. An odd collection for a man, he thought. He slipped the ring onto his third finger on his left hand to forever symbolize the love that he and Ethuilla so foolishly shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was difficult writing the final two chapters for I knew that to really do Thranduil justice, I would have to take away his happiness. At some point, I gave up writing but then woke up one day needing to give Thranduil his ending and perhaps explain his coldness in The Hobbit movies. And give Ethuilla a final goodbye. 
> 
> A huge thanks to everyone who has read, commented, given kudos to this fic. I'm sorry it took so long to finish but now, I am relieved and happy it is completed. I hope you understand why it couldn't be a happy ending. I don't know if I'll write another fanfic again. If I do, it will be posted here. 
> 
> Love to you all. 
> 
> Heather

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be loosely based off of my Thranduil/Reader fic, "Little One". I felt like there was a bigger story in there and decided to tackle it. I am, in no way, a Tolkien expert and will try my best to be accurate. If anything, think of this as an "AU" ;-)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
